Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: [completed]Second in the Second Generation.
1. Reminiscing

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 1 | Reminiscing

          Draco sat in the leather chair that was pulled up to the heavy oaken desk reading a thick book. The pages were stained with Dragon Blood and only one fluent in Dragon's Tongue, as Draco had started to call it, could read the book. Draco turned the page and picked up his quill, he dipped it in the inkwell and scribbled frantically on the parchment. Finishing his sentence he checked his watch. Sighing, he set down the quill and closed the book. He exited the library and went to his quarters. 

          It was summer holiday and Draco had returned to his mansion. It seemed happier now that the Dark Arts things were removed and his mother was gone to. He walked through the halls and stopped at one of the doors. He pushed it open slowly and pulled of his clothes. He stepped into the already drawn bath and sunk into the warm waters. He lay there quietly contemplating all that had happened. He slowly washed himself. Even though the scars had healed and washing didn't hurt anymore. He had gotten used to washing slowly from all those years of getting beaten and you never missed a speck of dirt that way. 

          He stepped out of the bath and pulled on clean clothes. Dragon hide pants, black shirt, black robe with silver fastenings and a silver-gray cloak. He grabbed his wand and his bag that had been packed the night before. He blew out all of the candles and shut all the doors. He closed the door to the house behind him locking it. He ran through the rain. His father had once told him that if you ran through the rain it wouldn't get you. It had worked for 16 years of his life so it should work now. 

          The Knight Bus waited just outside the gates. Draco slipped through the bars and the bus door opened. The driver took his bag and Draco slipped him driver a few galleons and climbed up the stairs. He picked one of the far  beds and laid down. He wasn't going to sleep but he might as well get comfortable. The driver came up a few hours later and told Draco that they were nearing the pub. Draco nodded and grabbed his bag. The bus stopped and Draco got off standing in front of a shabby third rate bar. 

Draco pushed open the door to the bar and took a step in. The air raped his nose and the floor mauled his shoes. He took a few more hesitant steps into the bar trying not to cough, it wouldn't be polite. Draco sat at the counter next to a skinny man with matted greasy hair that hung in clumps around his face. Setting his bag in his lap Draco pulled out a galleon or two. 

"Hullo thar." The greasy haired man said. "What's a nice fella like ya doing in a place like this?" 

"I'm staying in town." Draco said timidly, he didn't trust this man. "I'm getting on the train in the morning."

"Yer a Malfoy aren't ye?" the stranger asked pointing to Draco's silvery hair. He laughed harshly. "Lucious' boy erm Draco?" Draco nodded. "Meh name's Pilf. Let me buy ye a drink Draco." The man plopped a few sickles on the counter. "A Beer and a – what'll ye have Draco." 

"Pumpkin juice." Draco said quietly. He felt his eyes well up, Lucious' boy… Draco pushed the thoughts away. "Thanks Pilf." Draco said picking up the drink. The liquid was brown not the normal pumpkin color of orange. Draco took a tiny sip and forced it down his throat. He smiled. Draco finished the pumpkin juice politely.

"Well I'll be a going young Malfoy." Pilf said jumping off the bar stool. He walked out the door. Draco decided that he'd better find a place to stay. The barkeeper showed Draco to one of the backrooms. 

          "You can stay here." He said gruffly. Draco paid him and laid down on the bed he pulled off his shoes and his cloak and robes. His dragon hide pants came off and he slept in his boxers. Draco couldn't sleep. He fiddled with the ring on his finger and thought about Ginny. Beautiful Ginny. The Ginny he was going to visit tomorrow, to make plans for the Wedding that wouldn't happen for two to three years. Draco sighed and rolled over pulling the blanket closer around him. He finally fell asleep.

          "Thanks for the room." Draco said as he left clutching his bags. 

          "Yer Welcome." The bartender yelled. Draco asked for directions to the Train Yard and walked quickly towards it. 

          "Where ya going youngster?" Draco cringed at the name. 

          "The Burrow." He replied. Then laughed foolishly. The train wouldn't take him there.

          "To the Minister of Magic's house? What's your name?" the man dropped his accent and peered at Draco. 

          "Draco Malfoy." Draco straightened his back and sneered.

          "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, yes, yes! Right away!" The man escorted Draco to the train. "Sit here Mr. Malfoy, prime seat. The train will take you their momentarily." He left cursing under his breath. Draco smiled. 

          "Malfoy…" Draco looked around for the voice. A boy about his age with dark brown hair, "Draco Malfoy." 

          "Landrak Black!" Draco said excitedly. "What're you doing here?" Draco sat next to the boy.

          "Draco Malfoy." The boy laughed. "Just like old times!" he clapped Draco on his back. "I'm going to Hogwarts." The boy said his smile lessening a bit. "Mother was killed." He hung his head. Draco was speechless. "She wasn't… bad…" Draco nodded although he thought the boy was delirious. Cecilia Black not bad? It was just impossible. "She wrote this for me before she died." He handed Draco a tear stained piece of parchment. Draco unfolded it and started to read.

Dear Landrak,

          You probably think that it's a good thing I'm dead. I wouldn't blame you. The way a treated you, the way I forced you into the Dark Arts. I was afraid for your life and mine. That's why I joined in the first place…

**Flashback**

        The wind cold, and he feet numb. She walked down the street holding the baby close to her chest. Trying to keep the child warm. 

        A light in the distance, she stumbled up to the house and rang the bell madly. A pale thin man opened the door. 

        "Cecilia Black." He said coldly. The woman slumped and he caught her. "Narcissa prepare a room. We have company."

**End Flashback**

          My baby was close to death, they were the only ones I could turn to. With your father dead, or worse still alive, there was nothing I could do. They already had me. They knew I was powerful and the baby would bring them more followers.

          There's nothing I can do to change your view of me, for if you get this letter I'm already dead. Please Landrak… please, I'm sorry.

Love,

Your Mother.

          "I never, my father, he didn't." Draco cursed slightly. "And I considered him an almost okay person."

          "Don't worry about it. At least I know." Landrak said taking the letter back. 

          "He's dead, they're both dead." Draco said calmly. The train started. "Why are you going to Hogwarts? I thought you went to Durmstrange's."

          "They thought it was best." Landrak replied smiling. "I always wanted to attend Hogwarts, they're making special circumstances, and in fact several people are transferring to Hogwarts. They think it's safer." Draco nodded thinking about Ginny. "Why are you going to the Minister of Magic's house?" Draco smiled. 

          "I'm going to see Ginny." Landrak looked confused. "My fiancé, she's the Minister's daughter."

          "Oh." Landrak said unsure of what just happened. "I have to stay there until they find other arrangements, all the Wizard hotels are filled." 

          "Really? That'll be great, I don't think Ron could handle two 'Dark Wizards'" Draco laughed. Landrak gave him a sideways look and shrugged. They talked about the old days when they played tricks on Pansy at the annual Death Eater's meetings and soon they were back to being friends. The train slowed and Draco stood up excited. This proved to be an interesting summer…


	2. Björk

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 2 | Bjork

          Ginny had turned on the muggle CD player. She placed a random CD into the round circle disk holder and pushed play. Then wearing her flannel pajamas since it was getting late she started to dance

          "If you ever get close to a human and human behavior." The muggle singers voice was enchanting. It sent chills down Ginny's spine. She sang along and spun around in circles. Ginny danced about wildly. The furniture moving out of her way. One of the rugs didn't move fast enough and she tripped. Her hands flung up to protect her face and she let out a little cry of surprise. Then she felt strong hands catch her.

          "Stupid rug." She heard the person mutter. She twisted in his grip. The voice sounded familiar. Standing she faced Draco Malfoy.

          "Draco!" she flung her arms around him and stared into the eyes of someone standing behind him. Some one with black hair and black eyes. Ginny gasped. "Who are you?" Draco laughed.

          "This is Landrak Black." He said grinning. Ginny walked suspiciously around Draco and held out her hand. Then as if someone turned on a light switch in her  head she smiled.

          "Ah yes, fathers expecting you… he was." The boy looked puzzled. "You were a little late in getting here so he went off with my mother to prepare some Ministry gathering. Left me specific instructions to show you to your rooms and to feed you, since they won't be home till late." She smiled at Draco. "I don't think he expected you, I kind of forgot to tell him." she walked into the kitchen the two boys followed her. "Let's see, what would you like for dinner?" 

          "Anything really. I'm famished." Draco sat in the nearest chair. Landrak leaned against the wall feeling very unwelcome.

          "Sit." Ginny pointed Landrak to a chair. "You're in the way." Draco smiled. He watched Ginny as she flew around the kitchen preparing food. "Well I hope you like ham sandwiches and Butter Beer." The two boys eyed the food and almost attacked her as she set it down. Ginny cleaned up as the ate hurriedly. She shook her head smiling as Draco ate his fifth sandwich. "Done?" she picked up the plate and set it into the sink. "I'll show you to your rooms." The followed her up the stairs. 

          "Fred and George's room for me right?" Draco said stopping by the door. His hand on the doorknob. 

          Ginny looked at him apologetically. "No," a smile played on her lips. "You and Landrak are going to have to stay in Ron's room." She held back laughter. "Bill and Charlie are staying in the twin's room." Draco spluttered.

          "I can't stay in Ron's room." He said firmly.

          "Who said Ron wants you there?" Ginny looked behind Draco and saw her angry sibling standing next to an amused Harry.

          "You heard what father said." Ginny smiled at Harry. 

          "I thought that only one death eater was staying in my room." He glared at Landrak. "Not two."

          "Draco is not a Death Eater." Ginny replied indignantly.

          "Could have fooled me." Ron muttered to Harry. Ginny pushed Draco and Landrak rather firmly towards Ron's rooms. She threw open the door and Ron let out a cry of protest. "Malfoy is not sleeping in my room!" Ginny smiled evilly and shut the door behind her. 

          "Then you're not either." She yelled. Ron threw himself against the door but it didn't budge. Ginny smiled at Draco. He shook his head fondly at her and opened the door.

          "Truce." He said holding his hand out to Ron. Ron looked at it carefully but shook his hand. He went into the room and kicked Ginny out still mad at her. Swearing profusely she went down to her room to prepare for bed. Hermione would be there the next day but for now Ginny had the whole room to herself.

          "Do I have to sleep on a cot?" Landrak and Draco asked at the same time. 

          "Yes." Ron said he has changed into his bright orange Chudley Cannon pajamas. Draco sniggered a little over that and admitted he didn't bring any sleeping things. "Here." Harry threw pajama bottoms at him but no one supplied a shirt. Draco sighed and laid down on the cot carefully. He didn't want to break it.

          "Malfoy." Ron said coldly standing over him. 

          "What? I was just having a nice dream about Ginny and you ruined it." Draco smiled as Ron looked ready to murder him. Draco heard Landrak snicker. 

          "If you kill me in my sleep I'll haunt you forever."

          "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind Weasley, in fact I was going to sneak down to see your sister." Ron clenched his fists and Harry laughed. Ron swore and went back to his bed.

          "Touch her and I'll kill you."

          "Have fun in Azkaban." Landrak and Harry laughed and then the room went silent. Draco waited until he could hear everyone snoring and then he opened the door cautiously and **crept** down the hall. Draco pushed open the door he supposed was Ginny's. He was reassured when he saw his picture on the desk. He turned for the bed and kissed Ginny softly on her forehead. She woke up saw Draco and pulled him onto the bed. 

          "What are you doing here?" she whispered into his ear. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her close.

          "I had to see you." He kissed her their bodies melting together. She pulled away from the kiss and fixed her eyes on the door. "What's wrong?" Her mouth opened, closed, opened, and then stayed closed. She buried her head in his shoulder and mumbled something incoherently while showing him her hand. He looked at puzzled, then gasped. "Where's the ring?" he felt his shirt get wet. "Ginny, why aren't you wearing the ring?" she put her arms around his waist, her nails digging into his back. "You haven't told them…"

          "How could I?" she said harshly looking up. "How could I when most of my family despises your name?" she glared at him her brown eyes boring into his grey ones. "You saw how my brother acted earlier, and that, that, was only about sleeping arrangements." She looked down at her hand a few tears hitting the pillows. "I love you Draco." She hit him lightly. "But I love my family too." A few more tears slid down her face. He brushed them away.

          "Okay, so you haven't told them." He said this slowly. "That doesn't explain why you aren't wearing the ring." Cupped her chin in his hand gently. "If you're not ready to marry me… or be engaged…" 

          "No!" she said almost shouting. "No… I'm ready." She said in a whisper. "But their not." Draco looked at her sadly.

          "Ginny I'm not marrying your family. I'm marrying you." He said this firmly, his eyes searched hers looking for something. "You love me, right?"

          "Draco how could you ask that!" she said offended.

          "Where's the ring?" she pointed to her desk. He got up and searched the drawers. Finding the box he pocketed it. "I'll propose again. In front of your family, the whole Wizarding World if I have to." He went back over to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

          "I just realized you aren't wearing a shirt." Draco smiled and patted her on the head fondly. "I'm sorry." 

          "Don't be." Their eyes locked. "It's not your fault your family's biased." She laughed and he left.

          "Bloody 'ell." She said under her breath.

          "For the love of all that I hate including Weasley and that little git of a mudblood." Draco muttered walking back to Ron's room. "He can take his fucking hypocrisy and stick it up his–" he opened the door to Ron's room. "- ass." He kicked a pillow and it flew directly for Landrak's head.

          "Bloody Basilisks!" the boy yelled jumping up and crouching in a fighting position. "Draco? What… why?" he said confused.

          "Sorry Landrak." Draco leaned against the wall and shut his eyes tightly trying to eradicate the pain.

          "What?" Harry said sitting. "Who?" he looked around the room at a pale and angry Draco a confused Landrak and a very sleepy Ron who hadn't woken up or even stirred. "Whoa." He shook his head and looked from Draco to Landrak. "Death Eater meetings at this hour." Draco groaned and slid to the ground. "What's wrong with him?" Harry asked Landrak. Landrak shook his head.

          "This is what's wrong." Draco said standing suddenly, he searched through his pocket frantically and pulled out the box. He opened it and threw the ring at Harry.

          "What? Ow." The ring hit Harry's scar. "What was that for?" Landrak picked up the ring and studied it carefully.

          "Mm hmm." He tossed the ring up and caught it. "She hasn't told her family yet has she." He tossed the ring back to Draco who caught it and shoved it back into his pocket. 

          "Yes." Harry looked back and forth between them confused.

          "Who hasn't told their family what?" Draco looked up and him. 

          "I proposed to Ginny before the summer holidays." He said glaring at Harry.

          "Oh." 

          "She hasn't told her family yet because of stupid Ron." Draco yelled the last bit into Ron's ear. Ron mumbled and turned over snoring.

          "So… what are you going to do about?" Landrak asked sleepily.

          "I'm proposing again." Draco sat on the nearest cot and buried his head in his hands. "In front of the whole Weasley clan." Landrak rolled his eyes.

          "Okay, yes I get that much…" he trailed off thinking. "When are you going to do it?"

          "Tomorrow." Harry said, Draco glared at him.

          "Excuse me Potter but I think that's my decision." Draco said warningly. "I don't think you need to worry about it."

          "Sorry Draco, but tomorrow would be perfect." Draco looked at him quizzically. "You know why Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are gone?" Draco shook his head, and Harry continued. "They went to prepare some big feast and ballroom dancing thing." He explained. "And of course they are taking all of us." Draco's eyes lighted up.

          "Brilliant Potter!" Draco stood up. "I'd hug you but that would raise some questions and speculations." Harry grimaced. Landrak smiled.

          "It's settled then, now get off my cot I'm tired." Draco moved out of the way. He sat on his cot but he didn't move to sleep.


	3. The Ball

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 3 | The Ball

          "Ginny darling." Ginny woke up and saw her mother leaning over the bed a worried expression on her face. "Ginny you've been crying out in your sleep." Ginny looked over at her desk to the opened up drawers and tried not to cry.

          "Have I?" Her mother nodded. "I'm sorry mum… that ball is tonight?" her mother nodded again still concerned. 

          "You don't have any dress robes do you?" Mrs. Weasley went over to her closet passing by the desk. She picked up Draco's picture and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming Ginny?" she set the picture back down. "We'll have to get another car." Ginny bit her lip. 

          "Sorry mum." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ginny stood up and reached for her bathrobe. The door didn't budge. "I said come in." Ginny repeated angry. No one answered. Ginny slammed open the door. No one there. She looked down a lumpy package outside the door. She picked it up. "Mum, someone left a present." She threw it on her bed and tore it open. "It's not even my birth--" she gasped and pulled out green dress robes. Emerald green robes that went perfectly with her red hair. She held them up so her mother could see.    

          "Who left them?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling. She looked at the package and pulled out another item. "A matching cloak!" her smile grew. "Whoever sent them has good taste." Ginny nodded in agreement. 

          "When does the ball start? When are we going?" she asked excited. 

          "As soon as Hermione gets here." Her mother yelled after her. Ginny was running to the bathroom to get ready. She knocked on the door.

          "Just a minute." Ginny recognized the voice. 

          "Draco?" she whispered smiling.

          "Ginny…?" he opened the door and pulled her inside. She dropped her dress robes kicked the door closed and kissed him running her hands through his hair.

          "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry about last night." She apologized kissing his neck. He shook his head and pulled away. 

          "Do you like your robes?" he said pushing her new clothes with his feet. She nodded happily. "They should fit you." She put her hands around his neck and laid her head on his chest. 

          "Draco you should wear those leather pants tonight." She whispered. 

          "Ginny I can't dance in those." He protested. She frowned, "I'll wear dress robes like you and the rest." He said firmly. She pouted.

          "Please Dracky." He choked. "Oh, Draco I'm sorry. Have you heard from her?" 

          "I tried not to think about it." He shut his eyes tightly. "I think I'll go get ready."

          "Draco - - " he shook his head and opened the door. She shut it behind him and punched the wall. "Ouch." 

          "Draco," 

          "Yes Landrak."

          "Do you have any dress robes I could borrow?" 

          "Yes." 

          "Great thanks." Draco went over to his bags and pulled out a black robe with silver fastenings.

          "It has the Malfoy crest on it," Draco shoved it at him. "but if you wear a cloak over it…" Draco choked back a sob and turned away. Landrak raised his eyebrow but changed into the robes. 

          "How do I look?" Draco turned around his eyes a little red. 

          "Fine." Draco said in an uneven tone and pulled his robes over his head. He pulled on his cloak and sighed.

          "Harry!" Hermione burst into the room and hugged Landrak from behind.

          "What? Whoa, Harry no," he pushed Hermione off turning around. Draco laughed. 

          "I never realized it but you look a little bit like Harry." Draco smiled. "Hermione this is Landrak Black." 

          "Black?" Hermione repeated then she blushed. "Oops I'm really sorry." She looked around the room. "From behind you look a little like Harry, except your hair sticks straight up and his is all over the place." Her eyes darted over to Hedwig's cage. "Where is Harry?" 

          "Potter?" Landrak glanced at Draco who nodded. "He's outside, with the red haired one." 

          "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked looking at Draco.

          "Last time I saw her she was in the bathroom." Draco smiled. Hermione glared at him and left the room. 

          "Hermione Granger, mudblood, and Harry's girlfriend." Draco explained. He watched the look on his friend face. "Otherwise off limits." He said disapprovingly. 

          "The rules don't apply to me." He followed her out. Draco sighed. 

          "I'm awake." Ron said jumping up.

          "Weasley, get a boyfriend." Draco said harshly. He left, Ron protested but fell silent as Draco slammed the door shut. Draco headed for the Weasley's kitchen and sat next to Landrak who was staring out the window. Draco followed his gaze and saw Hermione yelling at Harry. "Get over it will you?" Landrak glared at him and resumed his watching from afar. 

          "Hello Draco, Landrak." Mr. Weasley said happily. He had his dress robes on too. "We'll be leaving soon." Harry, Hermione came into the kitchen and then Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George tumbled down the steps. Ginny followed Ron accidentally stepping on his shoes. "Well if we're ready." Mrs. Weasley was trying to fix Ginny's hair. "Let's go." 

          "Dad, where's Percy." Fred, or was it George.

          "As if you needed to ask, he's obviously already there preparing." The other twin added. They piled into the cars. Draco sat next to Ginny who looked very, very pretty. They arrived outside the Ministry of Magic. Draco held open the door for Ginny. She smiled and took his hand. Her father led them into the building and to a large room that was decorated nicely. They sat at one of the front tables nearest the ballroom floor. Draco pulled Ginny's chair out for her. She smiled gratefully. He sat next to her.

          Wizard and witch couples started to file in. Draco recognized few of them. He figured they weren't on Voldemort's good side or else he would have recognized more. Dinner was served. Very exquisite. Draco ate very little, nervous about his speech. The band played a slow song and no one moved to dance. Draco looked over at Ginny a sly smile forming on his lips. She shook her head mouthing the word, _no._

Draco nodded and stood up holding his hand out for her. She glared at him but let him lead her out to the dance floor. He pulled her close and they danced rather nicely with Draco leading. 

          "I'll kill you for this." Ginny whispered into his ear.

          "No you won't my dear, you'd miss me to much." Draco spun her around. 

          "Are you going to propose tonight?" Ginny asked changing the conversation. 

          "Yes." He smiled at her. More couples joined them on the dance floor.

          "When?" she asked her eyes glinting happily.

          "If I told you that you won't be able to act surprised." She stuck out her tongue. "Don't do that." He scolded. "It makes you go all cross eyed." Ginny ignored him but looked around to the other couples. She laughed. "What?"

          "Landrak must've asked Hermione to dance." She nodded over to their direction. "Harry doesn't look to happy about it." Draco smiled.

          "He always gets what he wants." Ginny gave him a quizzical look. "I'm afraid our young Landrak likes Hermione."

          "Really?" she said leaning forward. Draco looked around nodding. She turned around.

          "I have to tell Hermione." He pulled her back towards him and when she turned around he was on his knee. She blushed. "Oh dear."

          "Ginny my love." Draco said in a loud voice. A few couples stopped dancing to watch, "For a year we dated in secret then as our feelings for each other grew we risked the wrath of your brother, Ron, and announced our status." He pulled something from his pocket. Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Now I have come to realize that I value you above anything else. Everything about you is so perfect." He paused thinking. "When I look at you I know that this is the person I want to be with forever, no matter what." A few ladies started to cry. Hermione one of them. Ginny's eyes were a little teary. "My love, my heart's desire, if you'll have me…" he stopped for dramatic effect. "I'd like for you to be my wife." A hush of silence filled the air.

          "I – I," Ginny was rooted to the spot. "Draco my love," she almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. "even though I am a year younger than your sixteen. I'll gladly agree." Draco slid the ring on her finger and stood pulling her into a kiss. The crowd cheered and the band played the muggle wedding march. A few people laughed.

          "My little girl!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny away from Draco and hugged her smiling. "And you," she pointed a finger at Draco who shrunk back. "taking her away from me!" she squished him in a hug. Mr. Weasley shook his hand. Percy was in shock and kept saying, 'My little sister… engaged.' Ron tried to hit him but the twins stopped him. Fred and George grinned at him laughing and saying they knew it all along. 

          "Good job." Harry said and walked away with Hermione who was sobbing hysterically.

          "Very nice Draco." Landrak leaned against his friend. "Couldn't have done better myself." Draco moved and Landrak fell to the floor. He felt an hand sneak into his. He smiled knowing who it was all to well.


	4. Talia Cedar

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 4 | Talia Cedar

          The man opened the door to the muggle car. A tall girl of about 15 or 16 stepped out her long black curly hair falling out of her hood. The car door closed behind her and the car sped away. The night air was misty and it started to rain lightly. She walked towards the looming house and knocked on the big wood door the sound was muffled by the quiet outside. 

          The door didn't open and patience was not one of her virtues. She knocked again louder. The door was pulled open roughly. A man peered at her through the mist then gave a startled gasp and slammed the door. The girl rolled her eyes, raised her hand and blasted the door off its hinges. She walked through and the door calmly as if nothing had happened.

          "I'm here for my sister." the girl spoke in barely more than a whisper but the sound of her voice echoed throughout the whole house and every inhabitant had surely heard. "I want her. Now." She said the last word forcefully and the door at the top of the stairs burst open. Voldemort came out with a frightened Evie behind him.

          "Talia Gillian." Voldemort started to say but the girl held up a hand her black eyes narrowing.

          "My name is Talia Cedar." She started for the steps. "And you know that so don't act like I'm stupid." She took the steps slowly, gracefully.

          "My dear child you cannot have the girl." Voldemort reached for his wand. The girl stopped inches from his face.

          "You dare challenge Me." she whispered. Then her voice split into many. "I the one who holds the secret of true power in her very being." Her voice rose in height and waves crashed in the distance. "I will take Evelyn with me and she will be raised as I have." Her tone was one that couldn't be challenged. She had given an order and he had to obey.

          "You'll regret this Talia." Voldemort said pushing Evie towards the girl.

          "You may have every wizard in the world cowering at your feet Thomas, but I am not fooled by such tricks. There are three more like me and when I find them you will be the one to cower." She grasped Evie firmly by the hand and turned tossing her head. "If you need to contact me or want to duel under your terms I will be at Hogwarts." The door opened and they left. 

          Atlantis was the center of magic. Every wizard or witch longed to go there at least once in their lifetime. When it sank into the sea, the wizard faith, city, and dreams sank with it. The wizards recovered but the secrets didn't. The new age of wizards depended only on themselves and their gods sat back to wait for the ones who would bring them back to Atlantis. 

          Before the great city disappeared a great Seeress predicted its fall to the Sorcerers of Atlantis. This sorcerers held all the power of the wizards in the core of their souls and they needed no wands or words to cast spells. When they turned 16 though they were taught in the way of wizards so no one discovered their identities. 

          The great Sorcerers escaped Atlantis before it fell. Their departure actually caused its destruction but that was the fate of Atlantis. The Sorcerers kept the secrets of Atlantis to themselves not trusting the other wizards. They couldn't tell, if the other wizards knew… disastrous things would happen. The sorcerers set up a school. Every student who went to the school was examined at the age of 16 for the special powers. The Seeress had also predicted the coming of new Sorcerers and the headmasters were to keep their eyes open. __

          Evie looked up at her sister. "What birdie are you?" she asked quietly.

          "Stop that." Talia commanded, "You're not mad and we both know it." 

          Evie glared at her, "Fine, but at Hogwarts I'll have to act like it." She pulled her hand away from Talia's.

          "No you won't." Talia said firmly. "Consider it a miraculous recovery." She looked down at the girl smiling. "You might have needed it to protect yourself from Voldemort or their deaths but it doesn't matter." She looked at the sky. "They weren't really your parents." 

          "What nonsense - ?"

          "I'm not lying." Talia said firmly. "You'll understand someday… someday." 

          "All those years, all those wasted years." Evie said sighing. "I have to see Dracky!" Talia raised her eyebrow. "Sorry Draco." 

          "No, no," Talia shook her head. "If it's a nickname keep it." Evie nodded. "Good I like nicknames. Now, who is this Draco?"

          "His name is Draco Malfoy, son of the late Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy, he's engaged to Ginny Weasley son of Arthur, the Minister of magic, and Molly Weasley." Evie gasped for breath and continued. "His friends include, Landrak Black, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

          "And you?" Talia asked.

          "More of a little sister figure." She looked at her hands. "How did I know all that?"

          "Know what?" Talia asked then supplied. "Oh, yes because of your connection to Draco you knew things about him." Evie nodded although not fully understanding.

          "Can you show me how to do that thing with your hand?" Evie asked hopefully.

          "No, now listen to me carefully Evelyn." Evie frowned. "Right Evie, we are going to aparate to this Weasley place," Evie looked puzzled. "I need to talk with the Minister."

          "About what? And he wouldn't think anything that a 15 year old says is important." Evie said impatiently as though explaining something to a two year old.

          "It's not my age that matters it's my reason." Evie stared at her blinking. 

          "Uh yes, I get it." Evie said sarcastically.

          Talia ignored her and continued. "I am going to perform a simple apparition spell, but it will be altered a bit to include you. You need to hold my hand and whatever happens whatever you see you mustn't let go." Evie nodded and took Talia's hand. Talia's look grew concentrated and finally she flicked her hand whispering. "Go." Evie shut her eyes tightly and held onto her hand firmly. "It's okay you can open them now." Evie opened her eyes. They stood outside a crooked looking house. "Hmm they aren't home. We'll wait outside." Talia said in the grass folding her legs and closing her eyes. Evie laid back on the grass and looked at the stars.

          Ginny had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. It was about 1 maybe even 2 and they had finally left. The drivers pulled into the driveway and opened the doors. Draco carried Ginny out and almost toppled over as something crashed into his leg. 

          "Dracky!" startled he almost dropped Ginny again. He looked down. 

          "Evie?" Ginny woke up just as Draco set her down. He pulled the little girl into a rough embrace picking her up off the ground. "I missed you." 

          "Dracky I want you to meet my sister." Evie pulled Draco over to the girl whom Draco suspected had to be her sister. They looked exactly alike except for the age differences. The girl was standing. 

          "Hello Draco." She said quietly. "Thank you for taking care of my sister." she inclined her head slightly. Draco nodded. Ginny appeared at his shoulder.

          "Hullo." She said brightly. "I suppose you need to see my father." The girl nodded. "I'm Ginny."

          "I know." The girl said. "Talia Cedar." She held out her hand, Ginny took it smiling.

          "Father," Ginny called turning. "More visitors." Mr. Weasley hurried over.

          "Ah, Talia Cedar. Albus informed me that you might be coming." Talia nodded. "I suppose it can't wait." Talia smiled and shook her head. "I thought so."

          "My room?" Ginny asked.

          "Yes dear that will be nice." Mr. Weasley patted his daughter on the head fondly. "Take Evelyn up with you and have your mother conjure up some cots." 

          "Alright. Come on Evie." Ginny and Draco followed her family into the house. 

          "Draco." 

          "Mm?" 

          "Draco!" Draco opened one of his eyes. Landrak was shaking him roughly. "I need to talk." Draco closed his eyes and turned over. "Draco." Landrak punched him.

          "Ow," Draco sat up rubbing his eyes. "No need to get violent." He said sleepily. "What?"

          "About Hermione -" Draco groaned and laid back down. "Really Draco this is important." Draco rolled his eyes and sat up again. "Does she really love Harry?" 

          "Yes." Draco responded without thinking. "Well," he looked down. "I'm not sure, I kind of forced them together." He looked at his friend's face which brightened considerably. "No Landrak." He said firmly. "They're happy together and Hermione is my friend. If they aren't meant for each other let them figure it out. Don't go bothering about their business. It will just ruin your chances."  Landrak sighed.

          "Thanks."

          "No problem I love pointing out other people's stupidity." Draco pulled the covers over his head but he couldn't sleep. He cursed Landrak and stood up pulling a shirt on and opening the door. A quick visit to Ginny's rooms could cure his sleeplessness. He laughed.

          Ginny opened the door to her room and slipped out. She walked down the hallway glancing behind her and bumped into someone. She looked up. "Draco, what are you doing up?"

          "May I ask the same of you?" he said smiling. "I suppose your room isn't safe to chat is it?" she shook her head and pulled his arm around her. 

          "Let's go outside." She suggested. He smiled at the thought. They **crept** out the back door and walked a bit. 

          "Thank you Talia, you have no idea how much this helps us." Mr. Weasley said standing. It was late into the night and he was sleepy.

          "Your welcome Arthur." She rose and left.

          "What a peculiar girl." 


	5. Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 5 | Hogwarts

          The rest of the summer flew by quickly. The Weasleys took Draco and Landrak school shopping. Mrs. Weasley made plans for the wedding that wouldn't happen for at least 2 years. When it came time for the Hogwarts Express the whole group was in very high spirits.

          "Goodbye Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said hugging her only daughter. "I'll miss you my dear." She smiled at Draco, "You take care of her young man. And behave." She winked at Ginny.

          "Thanks mom." Ginny blushed and took Draco's hand. "See you next summer." She pulled Draco onto the train. She peered into the compartments and finally found an empty one. 

          Draco sat down near the window, "Now," he said pulling Ginny onto his lap seductively. "Let's take advantage of this empty compartment." Before he could successfully kiss a giggling Ginny. Harry and Hermione opened the door and sat across from them. Draco glared at Harry. 

          "Sorry Draco, only compartment that isn't filled to the brim with students." He apologized. Draco didn't look convinced. 

          "Harry, Hermione," Ron said pushing open the door. "I've been looking for you." He spotted Ginny and Draco and rolled his eyes. "Honestly you two aren't even married yet."

          "I'm not in the mood Weasley." Draco said shortly and moved Ginny's legs so she was facing him. Ron sighed and looked away. Landrak walked in. "What is this the only compartment or do you people just like watching us snog?" Draco protested. 

          "Sorry," Landrak sat next to Hermione forcing Ron to sit near Draco and Ginny. Draco looked very angry. Ginny slid off his lap not to happy either.

          "So, Ron have you talked to Neville yet?" Draco said a plan forming in his head. Ron blushed.

          "Eh, I don't know what you're talking about Draco." Ron said looking away.

          "You think we're stupid Ron? We saw how you looked at him last year. And how you covered it up by dating Hermione here." Hermione gasped. "You know it's true Granger." She hmmphed. "Well Ron, are you going to talk to him? Or are you going to hide your feelings? You are a Gryffindor aren't you?" Ron let out a chocked sound and left, practically running.

          "Now Landrak," Draco began turning towards his friend. Landrak took one look at Hermione gulped and fled. Draco smiled.

          Harry smirked. "You got nothing on me Draco." 

          "I wasn't planning on kicking you two out." He said, "As long as your quiet and don't bother me I don't care what you do." He winked. Hermione blushed. Draco pulled Ginny back onto his lap and kissed her deeply. He heard the compartment door close. 

          "Good," Ginny said pulling away from the kiss. "Now, where were we?" she straddled Draco and tried to look innocent. Overcome with desire, Draco pulled her close and kissed her passionately. They were making good progress when Evie burst into the compartment followed by Talia.

          "Hello." Evie sat across from Ginny who let go of Draco and sat next to him. 

          "Are we interrupting something?" Talia asked a tiny smile on her face. Draco was about to say yes.

          "No." Draco looked at Ginny sharply. "We were just talking.  Would you like to sit?"

          "Hmm." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I needed to ask a question." 

          "Yes?" Ginny said leaning forward.

          "That boy the tall one…" she trailed off blushing.

          "Ron?" Talia shook her head. "Harry?"

          "The one with black hair." Talia said. "I can't remember his name."

          "Landrak?" Ginny said helpfully.

          "Yes!" she exclaimed. "That's it." She sat. "What is his last name again?"

          "Black." Draco supplied looking murderous. Talia smiled. She stood up and pulled Evie with her. 

          "Why?" Draco asked suspiciously. 

          "Oh no reason."

          "He likes Hermione you know?" Draco said thinking… well you know what he was thinking.

          Talia laughed sarcastically. "Oh no," she said giggling. "It's not like that." She left smiling.

          "Odd." Ginny said and shook her head she leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. "We keep getting interrupted."

          "Draco," Landrak almost broke the door. "You have to help me." Draco looked confused. "I, uh, I," Lavender walked through the door smiling at Landrak.

          "You didn't tell me your name." She accused. Draco smiled. Ginny stood up and shot an apologetic look at Landrak.

          "You really don't want to do that." Ginny whispered. "He's a werewolf." She said trying to sound convincing. "You can't tell anyone." Ginny said forcefully gripping the girl by her shoulders. "He might eat you if you do." Lavender nodded, horrified, then looked at Landrak and screamed. 

          "What did you tell her?" Landrak asked sitting down.

          Ginny waved her hand casually. "You really don't want to know. Let's just say I don't think any girls will be bothering you for a while." Landrak looked horrified, then smiled. 

          "Good," the train pulled to a stop. Draco groaned and slumped in his seat. 

          "Come on."

          "Alright, alright," Draco allowed Ginny to drag him to a carriage. 

          "Welcome back." Dumbledore smiled at all of the students. "We have a new subject this year, which will be taught by Professor McGonagle and I." He looked down at a piece of parchment. "To take this class you must have a 90 average in Transfiguration or be approved by Professor McGonagle." He paused, "The class will meet Wednesday nights and is open to 5th years to 7th years only." He beamed his eyes twinkling. "Animagi training." The school gasped then hushed whispers carried on at the tables. 

          "Damn." Ron said muttering, "I have a 89 average." Hermione gasped. 

          "Talk to Professor McGonagall I'm sure she'll let you join the class." Harry said smiling. "I can't wait."

          "You have a 90 average?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow.

          "No I have a 95." Harry protested glaring at her.

          "Oh." Ginny said skeptically. "I don't believe you." Ginny looked across the room at Draco. He was talking to Talia. Ginny sighed. _Look at me._ Draco looked over at her. _Good_. He smiled and stood up. _No, no, no my brother will kill you._ She shouted in her head. He walked past the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs and reached Ginny. He pulled a chair next to her. "They'll eat you alive Draco." Ginny whispered pointing at the other students. 

          "No they won't." Draco replied calmly. He speared a piece of cheese. "You have better food over here."

          "Malfoy, just what exactly are you doing?" Ron asked placing himself between Ginny and Draco.

          "Talking to my fiancé." He replied standing. "I won't let some stupid house rivalry keep me from her." he pushed Ron out of the way. Ron was furious. 

          "Draco you can't just come and sit at our table." Hermione said from her spot next to Harry.

          "Why not? Evie can sit here." He pointed to Evie who was talking to Colin Creevey.

          "But she's Evie." Harry said exasperated.

          "This is ridiculous." Draco said throwing his hands up. "I can't sit at the Slytherin table, they hate me, I can't sit here, 'It just isn't done.' Might as well exile me to the Hufflepuff table." Draco muttered to himself. Ginny put her arm around his waist comfortingly. 

          "Let's take a walk." She suggested. 

          His eyes lighted up. "Yes lets." Ginny blushed.


	6. Anti-Matter

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 6 | Anti-Matter

          _The ground._ _The ground. Ground._

_          Fire… Air… Water… …_

_          Earth?_

_          Yes. Ground._

_          Help._

          Talia woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "Where am I?" she shivered. "Slytherin dorm room." She nodded. "Check."

          _The heat. The heat. Heat._

_          Air… Water… Earth… …_

_          Fire?_

_          Yes. Heat._

_          Help._

Landrak jumped out of bed and crouched low, in his fighting position. He blinked furiously then swore. "Dorm room." He muttered coolly. "Perfect."

          _The cold. The cold. Cold._

_          Water… Earth… Fire… …_

_          Air?_

_          Yes. Cold._

_          Help._

Hermione tumbled out of bed a tangle of sheets and Crookshanks. "Oww my arm." She numbly shook the cat off. "Harry, right." 

          _The liquid. The liquid. Liquid._

_          Earth… Fire… Air… … _

_          Water?_

_          Yes. Cold._

_          Help._

Harry bit back a scream and forced his eyes open. Ron was snoring heavily in… Neville's bed? "What?" Harry closed his eyes then reopened them. "Nice."

          _Energy, matter._

_          Anti-Matter._

_          Earth Air Fire Water._

_          No._

_          Energy._

_          No._

_          Matter._

_          No._

_          Help._

_          Yes._

Draco fell off his bed and clenched his teeth. "Bloody muggles." He said a little to loudly. Goyle whimpered and rolled over. "Damn."

          _Help._

Ginny's pillow was soaking wet. Her eyes were watery and something wet was sliding down her cheek. "Why am I crying?" her sobs lessened. "I want Draco."

          _They can't hear you. They can't help you. You can hear them, hear them crying. Can you help them? Will you help them? Fire Air Earth Water. Will it stand? I can't tell you. Will it crumble? Will you falter? Can you help them?_

_          Help. Them. Conquer._

          "There will be a fight." 

          "There will be a fight."

          _Hear them. Listen. Watch. Wait._

"You can win, you can't win."

          "Anti-Matter."

          "Anti-Mother?"

          "Anti-Matter, stupid."

          _Hear them argue. Hear them bicker._

"FOR THE LOVE OF HOLY."

          _Hear them fall. Hear them fall._

_          Hear. Them. Die._

          "Students and esteemed faculty, this Saturday there will be a welcoming ball." Dumbledore said this all proudly. Draco barely listened. He could see Ginny across the hall staring at him. Her very demeanor screamed at him. He needed to touch her. She needed to feel him standing next to her. They wanted each other.

          "The ball will be held at 7:00 to midnight." Dumbledore continued on and on his voice irking Ginny's mind. She wanted to be held in Draco's arms, to know that she was safe. "It will be a masquerade." Dumbledore sat and Ginny let out a sigh of relief. She practically ran to Draco and pulled him close. Her eyes tearing over. 

          "Shh… it's okay." He said crying to. He held her close breathing in the scent of her hair. Oblivious to all that surrounded them. The tears fell faster now. She couldn't stand it. It seemed that they couldn't get close enough. That he couldn't hold her firmly enough. He was crushing her ribcage but he wasn't close enough. 

          "Draco…" she felt him slipping away. Into space. She felt, she couldn't feel. 

          "Ginny…" Draco pulled her closer but she went farther away. Then it stopped, the world stopped. Ginny gasped for breath and felt Draco's lips close over hers, she was in heaven. "Wake up Ginny." Heaven was so beautiful. Where is Draco? I need Draco. "WAKE UP." She turned and left, running. She woke up. "You stupid girl." 

          Draco was holding her close and people were gathering around. "You forgot to breath." He said sternly scolding her. She held onto his robes dizzy.

          "Mr. Malfoy she needs rest." Madame Pomfrey tried to pull Ginny away. __

"No I want my dragon." Ginny had a death grip on his arm and was drawing blood. 

          "I'll take her." Draco held her tight and stood up, walking to the infirmary. 

          Everyone stared as Dumbledore, McGonagle, Snape, Potter, Hermione, Ron,  Evie, and Landrak ran after Draco and Pomfrey.

          "What just happened?"

          "I don't know."

          "Did you see that?"

          "Wonder what happened to that Ginny girl."

          "If Draco Malfoy held me like that I'd faint to."

          "She didn't faint. She almost died."

          "She did die."

          "See the look on Ron's face? He was ready to kill Malfoy."

          "Malfoy wouldn't hurt Ginny."

          Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall walking fast. He went over to Talia and talked quickly. The girl nodded and followed him out. 

          The hall was quiet.

          _Help. Help me._


	7. Infirmary and Other Things

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 7 | Infirmary and Other Things  
  
Draco walked quickly to the Infirmary holding Ginny tightly. She was sleeping peacefully. Or maybe unpeacefully would be a better word. "Ginny, oh my stupid Ginny." He whispered silently, tears streming down his face. He had almost lost her.  
  
"Draco." Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Draco what happened?" she peeked out from his robes and stared at him intently. "Please tell me what happened."  
  
Draco held her closer and shook his head. "You need rest now Ginny." He pushed her hair away from her face and sighed. "Please just go back to sleep."  
  
"Please Draco." she shook her head widly, her curls hitting his chest softly.  
  
Draco kicked open the door to the Infirmary. "No." He said as firmly as he could, "You need rest." He set her on the bed but she wouldn't let go.  
  
"Stay with me." she pleaded her brown eyes shimmering with tears. She held onto his hand and whispered, "Please." He nodded, how could he refuse? Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Landrak, and Evie came into the room. Dumbledore gave a quick look at Ginny then left as soon as he came.  
  
"Draco if you did anything to her." Ron said shaking angrily. Harry was holding on to Ron's arm, straining to keep him away from Draco. Hermione was sobbing. Harry looked a little sad to.  
  
"Is she-is she?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco looked weary and tired. "She's alive."  
  
"Was she really dead?" Harry asked loosing his grip on Ron. Ron pushed Draco against the wall his chest heaving.  
  
"You." he poked his finger into Draco's chest. "Killed her." Draco glared back at him his grey eyes flashing.  
  
"Why would I kill the only person I have ever loved?" Draco said pushing Ron away.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny said helplessly from the bed. Draco rushed over to her pushing Ron out of the way. "Draco I can't see you." she was sleeping, and yelling out in that sleep. Dumbledore came back in with Talia.  
  
"Professor," Draco said from his spot at Ginny's side, "What happened?"  
  
Talia walked over to Ginny, her face pale. She set her hands down on the metal bar at the foot of the bed. Her knuckles were white, she was gripping the bar and leaning against it breathing heavily. "It seems that she had a dream." Talia said quietly. "I think we all had dreams." she pointed to Draco, Harry, Hermione, Landrak, and herself. "I think," she pointed at Ginny. "that Ginny couldn't handle the dream."  
  
"Miss Cedar," Dumbledore said interuppting. "This morning has been quiet a shock to all of you." he said this all calmly but his eyes were void of the twinkle they usually carried. He continued talking, "I would like each of you to tell me your dreams."  
  
"I was in a room." Talia said closing her eyes. "The candles were lit and I could hear screams." She paused and continued opening her eyes. "Voices all around me."  
  
"Please continue." Dumbledore prompted. Talia looked at him her eyes uncertain. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I could only understand what one of the voices was saying." Tailia shuddered.  
  
Dumbledore looked concered. "What did it say?"  
  
"The ground. The ground. Ground. Fire. Air. Water. .. Earth? Yes. Ground. Help." Tailia said this very coldly.  
  
"The voice in my dream said something like that. Only instead of ground it said Heat and Fire..." Landrak trailed off.  
  
"Are all of your dreams like this?" Dumbledore asked. The glint seemed to be returning to his eyes. They nodded.  
  
"Out-out!" Madame Pomfrey said. "This girl needs rest!" Madame Pomfrey looked sternly at Draco who hadn't moved. "Did you hear me Mr. Malfoy? OUT!"  
  
"Let the boy stay Poppy." Dumbledore left ushering Madame Pomfrey out much to Draco's relief. The door closed.  
  
"Draco, lay with me." Ginny said in her sleep. She sat up and looked around frantically. "Draco?" He turned her head towards him. "Draco, Draco." she said happily.  
  
"Ginny." He smiled and sat in the chair.  
  
"Lay with me?" she asked moving over a little. She held out her hand. He took it and slid into bed next to her.  
  
"Ginny everything's going to be alright." Draco said reassuring himself more than her.  
  
"Can I go back to classes now?" Ginny asked for the hundreth time.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked over at her sternly. "The Headmaster says you can go it's up to you." she turned away muttering.  
  
"Good!" Ginny pulled on her robes and grabbed her wand. She looked at her schedule and shuddered. "Potions, bleh." She opened up the door and walked towards the dungeons. "Maybe I'll see Draco." she said happily. "He might be helping Snape."  
  
She neared the Potions classroom and steeled herself for the worse. She pushed open the door but the yelling never came. She slid into her usual seat nex to Colin. "Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"Miss Weasley," Snape said from his desk. "Come here for a moment." She grimaced. I really don't want a detention. "Please" She stopped confused. Did I just hear Snape say 'Please' to a Weasley? Ginny shook her head and walked up to the desk cool, calm, and collected.  
  
"Miss Weasley," he stopped and collected his thoughts. "Draco has told me of your engagement." Ginny nodded unsure of where this was going. "He said that he would invite me to the wedding." Ginny held back her surprise. "But he didn't know how you would react." He looked at her. Ginny thought she saw something, emotion.  
  
"Uhmm, I, uhmm." Ginny mumbled. She wanted to say yes. It seemed that Snape wanted to come. He was being nice about it to.  
  
"I know that it would cause rumors if I were to be invited to a Weasley wedding." he said all of this slowly unsure. "Ginny- I mean - Miss Weasley, Draco is like a son to me. And I would very much like to go, if even to stand in the back unnoticed." She nodded understanding. "Could I please?" there was almost a childish tone in his asking. Ginny pitied him.  
  
"Alright Professor." she walked away. She didn't see the smile cross his face slightly. She didn't see the happiness flicker in his eyes. She just really need Draco right then. Everything was happening to fast.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny out of the line of Gryffindor 5th years that poured out of the Potions class. "Hello love." He said smiling. She hit his chest lightly.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" She yelled quietly.  
  
He looked surprised. Then it dawned on him, "Oh."  
  
"Oh? Oh! Is that all you have to say?" she yelled her voice rising. "My brother'll kill me!" She screamed. "It's not that I don't want him there!" She said from the look on Draco's face. "But do you know what position you just put me in?" He nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said lowering his head. "But..."  
  
"No." Ginny put her arms around his neck fondly. "You don't have to explain it." She laid her head on his chest. "I understand."  
  
They stood there like that for a long while staring into the others eyes.  
  
"YOU INVITED WHO?" Ron screamed at Ginny. "First you date Malfoy, then you say yes to his proposal, and now, NOW, you are inviting Snape to the wedding?"  
  
"Leave Draco out of this!" Ginny screamed back. "He had nothing to do with it."  
  
"He had EVERYTHING to do with it!" Ron yelled pacing. "If he hadn't seduced you and then asked you to marry him none of this would have happened." he turned to Harry. "Why couldn't you have just killed him?"  
  
"Me?" Harry said incredulously. "I didn't have anything to do with anything!"  
  
Hermione stepped in between them. "Back off Ron, Harry is innocent."  
  
"I think I can handle myself Hermione." Harry said, obviously still ticked. "I'm a big boy."  
  
Hermione stared at him. Ginny sighed. This wasn't good. "Why don't you just stay out of my life? All of you."  
  
"Shut up Ginny." they replied. It was a face off. Ron against Harry, Harry against Ron and Hermione against both.  
  
"I was trying to help Harry." Hermione said seething. "If your to high and mighty for help then why bother even dating me!" she yelled. "Go find some tramp who will worship you!"  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in you Hermione." Harry yelled back.  
  
"If you had just killed Draco the first time we saw him this would have never happened!" Ron screamed at both of them.  
  
"You know what Ron you shouldn't even be in Gryffindor." Harry said pushing him.  
  
"I don't know why you think your so tough Harry Potter." Hermione said standing in between the two. "Always pushing everyone around. Always getting your way. Always getting what you want."  
  
"Sod off Hermione." Harry said coldly. 


	8. Everything Falls Apart

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 8 | Everything Falls Apart  
  
"Sod off." Hermione said quietly. "Is that the best you can come up with Potter?"  
  
"Excuse me if my remarks aren't up to your intellect Herm-Granger." Harry replied angry.  
  
"What makes you think I shouldn't be in Gryffindor?" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry and Hermione glared at eachother sending sparks. "It's over Potter."  
  
"Good." he said back his voice catching in his throat. "Great!"  
  
Hermione turned to Ron, "And you."  
  
"Lay off Hermione." Harry said pulling on her arm. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Will you three stop it already!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Shut up." Ron said to her.  
  
Hermione was walking to her dorm room. "Hermione wait." Harry said walking towards her.  
  
Hermione turned. "Never ever speak to me again." she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"This is all your fault Ginny."  
  
"Don't blame it on her Ron."  
  
"Stay out of it Harry."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you get it? She invited Snape to her wedding."  
  
"Exactly, Ron, MY wedding. You have no control over who I invite to MY wedding."  
  
"You wanna bet."  
  
"No because you'll lose and you don't have any money to spare."  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
"Take some of your own advice Ron."  
  
"BOTH OF YOU ARE SLIMEY GITS." Ginny ran off after Hermione. She knocked quietly.  
  
"Go 'way." Ginny pushed the door open carefully. "I said go- oh it's just you Ginny."  
  
Ginny nodded and sat next to Hermione on the bed. "I'm sorry." Ginny said, and she was.  
  
"Don't be." Hermione said picking up her pillow and holding it tight. "You didn't do anything." Ginny shook her head about to reply. "No, don't." Hermione said cutting her off. "Don't apologize for dating the man you love." She said this very quietly.  
  
"Look Hermione about Harry..."  
  
"No." Hermione said turning away. "I don't want to hear about him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No." She stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I don't want to hear any of that, 'You two are in love, you can work things out.' If he was in love with me he wouldn't have said any of those things." she opened the bathroom door. "If I was in love with him I wouldn't have said any of those things." she stepped into the room. "He just needs to grow up." she slammed the door. Ginny hung her head.  
  
Ginny got up and left the Common Room. Everything was just going all wrong, nothing was right. It was supposed to be perfect. A story book life, where everyone was happy and everyone had someone. Ginny stomped off down the hall. She needed Draco right now. To comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. Instead she found Harry.  
  
"Hullo Ginny." He said looking up. Ginny nodded. "Sorry about what happened back there." she nodded again. "What did Herm-"  
  
"I don't know Harry why don't you go find out for yourself."  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to me now."  
  
"If she doesn't want to talk to you then she doesn't want me talking about her." Ginny said angrily, wanting to hit something.  
  
"Well you are her friend."  
  
"So were you until you acted like a great big git."  
  
"I love her."  
  
"I feel sorry for you then." Ginny said without thinking. She was angry and her mind was foggy. Harry looked up surprised.  
  
"Why?" he asked scared of the answer.  
  
"Because... because she doesn't love you." Ginny said turning away from him, "And I know how much it hurts to love someone who doesn't love you back."  
  
"Oh, Ginny- - I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." She turned around. "Because I have someone who won't call me names when he gets a little mad, who doesn't hold ridiculous prejudices, and loves me!" She walked towards him very angry now. "You could have given that to Hermione but instead you were everything but that. You never loved her you were jealous of Ron."  
  
"Ginny no."  
  
"Shut up." Ginny yelled. "If you were the big hero everyone makes you out to be you'd go apologize to her right now!" Harry stood still. "That's what I thought."  
  
"I can't." Harry said, then he started to cry... like a child. Ginny sighed and held out her arms. He hugged her. She tried comforting him but his heart was shattered.  
  
"Oh Harry." Ginny said laughing. "You're so stupid sometimes. Why can't you apologize?"  
  
"Because I don't know if I love her anymore." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Then there's only one thing to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll have to find someone else, and see if you feel the same with them as you do with Hermione." Ginny pulled away and patted Harry on the head. "Who knows maybe this was all for the best." She started to walk away.  
  
"Ginny wait."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You won't tell anyone about this will you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ginny nodded. She felt horrible. She couldn't believe she had just done that.  
  
"Hello." Ginny looked up.  
  
"Draco, you scared me." Ginny smiled. At least the day isn't a total waste.  
  
"What seems to be the problem love?" Draco said pulling her into his arms. She breathed in his scent.  
  
"You always know when somethings bothering me." she accused. He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I have to that's my job." she smiled and let herself be comforted by him for a little while.  
  
"Harry and Hermione broke up." she said quietly. Draco didn't said nothing. "I - it's all my fault." She pulled herself closer to him.  
  
"No it's not." Draco said soothingly. "Those two just need some time apart."  
  
"If not for us..."  
  
"Don't say you regret us being together." He pulled away.  
  
"No," she said quickly. He didn't seem convinced. "Draco, I love you, I can't bear the thought of spending one day, one minute without you near."  
  
"I love you to Ginny."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"I know." he pulled her close, "I know."  
  
"Stay with me tonight." she pleaded.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please Draco. Please?"  
  
"No Ginny."  
  
Ginny turned away. "Well I might as well go back to the common room then."  
  
"Bye." she left. Draco made his way down to his common room. Why is everything getting so complicated? He spotted Landrak. "Landrak."  
  
"What?" Landrak said unhappily. "It better be some good news."  
  
Draco closed his eyes thinking. "It is." He said finally.  
  
"Well what is it?" Landrak said impatiently.  
  
"Harry and Hermione broke up." Draco said slowly.  
  
Landrak looked at him blankly. "Really?"  
  
"Yes but you have to promise me you'll wait before pouncing on Hermione."  
  
"I don't pounce."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I promise." 


	9. The Pouncing of Landrak

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 9 | The Pouncing of Landrak  
  
Ginny woke up in a happy mood. Then she remembered what happened last night. "Damn." she said quietly. "I need my Draco."  
  
"What? Who's there?" Lana said jumping up and falling down, a tangle of sheets.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny left and went down to the common room.  
  
"THAT WAS HIGHLY UNCALLED FOR!" Lana yelled after her.  
  
Ginny turned around smiling at Lana, "That's the best kind." Ginny went down to the Great Hall to find Draco. She pulled open the door and scanned the room. In the process of walking towards the Gryffindor table she stopped dead.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron said loudly to Hermione who was talking to Landrak.  
  
Hermione turned around smiling but her brown eyes betrayed her anger. "Why Ron I didn't think you cared." she turned back towards Landrak. Ginny tried to stifle her laughter. She skipped over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco." She put her arms around Draco's neck covering up his eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
"Why it couldn't be Ginny could it? No Ginny's voice is much prettier than that." Draco set his fork down and pushed his chair back. He pulled on Ginny's hands and stood up. He turned around pinning her hands to her side.  
  
"You can't just - you can't - a Slytherin can't just come over and sit at the Gryffindor table." Ron said pulling Landrak up by his arm.  
  
"Well Draco did it." Hermione protested.  
  
Ginny came up and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Ron darling I think we went through this before if you consult your script you'll see that..."  
  
"But he's not Draco and Hermione's not my sister! Therefore I can do it again, it's all circumstantial my darling." Ron pulled Landrak away from the table.  
  
"I suggest you unhand me." Landrak said calmly.  
  
"I suggest you leave." Ron said letting go.  
  
"I'll be off screwing Draco, bye love." Ginny ran off after Draco.  
  
"You get back here!" Ron yelled. "I'm not done with you yet!" He ran after her. "You can't screw Malfoy Ginny you're not married yet!"  
  
"That didn't stop mom n' dad, did it?" Ginny dissapeared into the hallways with Draco.  
  
"Ginny you can't annouce our screwing." Draco said semi-calmly.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny said unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Because we haven't done it yet!" Draco pushed her hands away. "Will you stop that!"  
  
"Then let's do it right now." Ginny purred seductively.  
  
"In the hallway?"  
  
"No..." Ginny stopped to think, "Let's go to the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"Well- maybe- we- maybe- should-maybe I dunno- WAIT?"  
  
"What's the problem Malfoy, don't you want me?" she said unbuckling his pants.  
  
"It's just that I- I- I uhmm I- I think I have to go." Draco barely managed to choke out before he rushed to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"I know the password Draco!" Ginny yelled. "You can't hide from me!"  
  
Draco sat on his bed talking to himself, "I'm just not ready... and her family. I - I'm just not ready. And- And- what if she got pregnant? And- and- Damn!"  
  
*  
  
"She can't do this to me." Harry said to Ron. "It's not fair."  
  
"Well then just do it right back." Ron said worrying about Ginny, "Have you seen Ginny? Malfoy wasn't in any of his classes."  
  
"She's over there in the chair Ron." Harry said pointing towards the fire.  
  
"Oh." Ron left.  
  
"Who could I seduce?" Harry thought to himself. "Hmm... Talia, yes, two can play at that game Hermione."  
  
"What do you want Ron?" Ginny said angrily. "I'm thinking."  
  
"You can't screw Malfoy."  
  
"Because you want to right?" Ginny retorted.  
  
"What? No- I- no."  
  
"Eh shut up." Ginny stood up. "I'll be in the Slytherin Common room if you need me. I'm sure you know the way."  
  
*  
  
"What if... What if..." Draco continued to ponder outloud. "What if..."  
  
"What if what Draco?" Ginny said startling the blond.  
  
"Oh Ginny... did you need something?" Draco asked trying to avoid the inevitable.  
  
"You." she climbed into the bed and pushed him back straddling his waist.  
  
"Uh, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Draco said trembling.  
  
"Why?" Ginny unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
"Because - well because I'm afraid." 


	10. Must I say it? Let's just say you know y...

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 10 | Must I say it? Let's just say you know you want it bad!  
  
"Oh Draco! That's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Ginny cooed.  
  
Draco glared at her, "It is not."  
  
"Oh it is to!" Ginny pushed his shirt off, "I'll just have to make you unscared!"  
  
Draco stiffened in more ways than one, though he tried valiantly to suppress that. Ginny noticed and grinned evilly reminding Draco of Evie."That's not a word." He tried to pull his shirt back on.  
  
"It is now!" Ginny grabbed his shirt and threw it across the room. "Now behave." Draco's eyes widened as Ginny started to pull off his shirt. "Oh!! Look your boxer's have the snitch on them!! How cute!"  
  
"Ginny," Draco whispered sounding horrified.  
  
Ginny looked down at him smiling, "Draco I promise I'll go slow," Ginny said, "and besides it will hurt me more than it will hurt you."  
  
"That's the point I don't want it to hurt you." He pushed her hands away and reached for his pants.  
  
"I think that's my decision Malfoy." she pushed him back on the bed pinning him.  
  
"Will it hurt you a lot?" he asked a worrying tone in his voice.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I've never done it before. From what I hear though…" Her voice traveled off and she looked a little scared. But that emotion was wiped off her face and replaced with a combination of lust and love. Draco bit his lip.  
  
"Oh Draco, stop being so silly."  
  
*  
  
"Harry you have to let me borrow the invisibility cloak!" Ron yelled at his friend's back.  
  
"No Ron I won't let you sneak in on Draco and Ginny." Harry said stubbornly, "They are engaged now."  
  
"That doesn't mean they can go and have sex all over the place." Ron screamed.  
  
"Uhmm yes it does stupid. Besides you shouldn't talk, what with you and Nev…" He was stopped by a furious look from Ron. "Anyway," Harry locked his trunk. "you can't have it Ron."  
  
Ron glared at him his eyes narrowing madly, "Fuck you Harry. Just fuck off, if you don't care that Ginny is in the process of losing her virginity to the slimy, good for nothing SCUM, then you haven't the right of calling me a friend." Without waiting for an answer Ron stomped his way out of the room and ran to the Slytherin Common Rooms. There he skulked outside the entrance in the shadows. After waiting for roughly two hours Pansy came by and said the password. Ron followed her in.  
  
*  
  
Draco stood staring at his betrothed. She really wanted this. She was standing there waiting for hid consent. "Ginny, are you sure?"  
  
"Draco," Ginny said "I have never wanted anything more in my life. I NEED to feel you, all of you, around me, above me and inside me. I want to do this and I HAVE wanted to do this for as long as we have been together."  
  
Happiness bubbled up inside Draco, she really wanted this and he need not suppress his need for her any longer.  
  
Ginny watched his rapid change in expression, from bewildered stubbornness, to resignation to joy. She smiled; he would take her up on her offer. She knew this and would finally have him.  
  
Ginny was roughly drawn into Draco's arms and gave a little squeak as he kissed her roughly. She felt the need in his mouth and the burning passion when his tong traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. She willingly opened her mouth and let him explore every inch.  
  
He broke off the kiss and pulled her closer allowing his mouth to fall to her neck. Ginny arched back baring her white throat to Draco's hungry eyes. Ginny felt as though all of her emotions and instincts revolved around the secret place between her thighs. At his hot touch and roving mouth's stimuli she wrapped her legs around his waist. The wetness seeping through her panties and touching skin multiplied Draco's lust for the slender girl he was holding. Draco leaned Ginny onto the bed his mouth tracing her collarbone hungrily.  
  
Ginny couldn't hold all of the feelings in she had for Draco. He made her feel as though she was on Cloud 9. The hot heady feeling of his hands and lips drove her to near insanity. She was suddenly angry at her shirt, which stood in the way of skin touching skin, his touching hers. She needed that contact, her body cried for his. She pulled away from Draco and pulled off her shirt. But she had trouble unclasping her bra. Draco was watching her with the oddest look in his eye. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"It's nothing, I just can't believe that I have been this blessed."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Ginny purred seductively.  
  
"Better that tell you I'll show you!" Draco growled and he in on fluid moment ripped off her bra and muffled the gasp she let out with his lips, inhaling her sweet breath. Ginny felt his hands trace her breasts lightly, caressing them with butterfly touches. Her nipples puckered up and he flicked them once making Ginny writhe beneath him. Draco lifted his head slightly, passion dilating his pupils, "What do you want me to do Ginny?" he whispered huskily.  
  
"Draco…" was all she could manage but her chest heaved under him.  
  
"Do you wish me to suckle you my dear?" He whispered wickedly.  
  
"Yes." She hissed.  
  
He willingly bent his head, capturing her blushing bud in one fluid move. She sucked gently, while massaging her neglected breast with his hand. Ginny writhed beneath him, emotions and feelings swamping her thoughts. One thought surfaced in her head, Draco was giving her pleasure but receiving none. Ginny had heard of something that pleasured all men, and she was sure that Draco was no different but did she dare? Yes she did.  
  
With some effort Ginny pulled Draco's head away from her and made him sit back on the bed. She busily stripped him of his boxers and gasped. He was not fully extended as of yet but he was right now over eight and a half inches and two inches in diameter. 'That is gonna hurt, yep' she thought but, steeling herself she placed her hand on it. There was a steady pulse through his member, which quickened when she placed her hand on it. Tentatively she stroked his shaft, feeling him harden in her palm. Hearing a gasp she looked up and saw that Draco had his head thrown back. 'So he likes that does he? Well now…" She bent her head and quickly licked off of the pre-cum that adorned the tip. His hips bucked and a thin sheen of sweat spread over his body. She played with him a little before taking his tip deep inside her mouth. She sucked, moving her head up and down aware that his hips were rocking in rhythm with her tempo. She moved faster and he suddenly came inside her mouth. Ginny swallowed it all down. He tasted sweet, salty and sour all rolled into one and Ginny felt as though she could never have enough. She stood up and kissed him deeply, warmth radiating from her core.  
  
Draco pulled her down on top of him and stiffened as the wetness brushed his now limp member causing it to stiffen. He rolled her over onto her back and spread her legs. While tracing her outer lips, he suckled her breast. "Draco" Ginny panted "Yes!"  
  
Ginny felt his finger slip lower inside of her and passion threatened to spill over. Draco looked at Ginny and she knew what was going through his head. "Draco," her voice came out harsh with need, "I need you NOW!" He looked at her, the pupils of their eyes dilated and the breath that came out ragged. "If your sure…" He trailed off hungrily. "NOW DRACO!"  
  
Without pausing Draco spread her legs. Ginny felt a rush of excitement they were really going to do this! She was going to have him; the giving of their virginity would seal them to each other for all eternity.  
  
Ginny felt the tip of his member spreading her outer lips to their limit before he entered slowly breaking her. The pain was splitting; Ginny felt tears fall from her eyes to drip between her breasts. Draco reached the last barrier, her hymen, with one quick thrust her broke through and heard Ginny cry out in pain. "I'm so sorry my love." Draco whispered. He felt wonderful, the pressure of her inner muscles wrapping around him so tightly was heaven. But she lay beneath him sobbing, her body, stiff resenting and rejecting his touch.  
  
Ginny felt like her body had been split in half. She knew that Draco was waiting anxiously, hoping that she would be all right. Ginny lifted her head, 'You wanted this miss and you got what you wanted now FINISH what you started.' Ginny rocked her hips against Draco's, silently giving permission. Draco withdrew and slid in again slowly, allowing her to adjust. The pain slowly faded away, with it gone Ginny felt a wave of pleasure. She moaned quietly Draco withdrew again and entered faster, Ginny began to meet his thrusts with ones of her own until it was impossible to determin where one body began and the other ended.  
  
With each thrust of Draco's Ginny felt a queer feeling rise in her abdomen, it was painfully pleasure filled and Draco seemed to feel it to because he speeded up. They lay, sweat covering their bodies until Ginny felt her inner muscles clamp down on Draco and she screamed "DRACO" when his seed spilled deep within her body.  
  
"I love you Draco." Ginny lay against his chest smiling at him.  
  
"I love you more." Draco put his arms around her and started to drift off into sleep when Ron burst in.  
  
"Get away from my sister Malfoy." Ginny yelped and pulled the blanket over her head. Draco reached for his pants.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron what in the name of Merlin are you doing in the Slytheirn Common Rooms?" Draco said quietly. "Didn't anyone notice you!?"  
  
Ginny blanket wrapped around her tiny frame stood behind Draco. "Ron..."  
  
"Don't talk to me Ginny!" He yelled. "Let's go."  
  
"No!" Ginny held onto Draco's wrist. "I want to stay with Draco."  
  
Ron picked up Ginny's clothes. "Oh and I suppose next you'll want to be in Slytherin." He threw them at her. "Put these on and hurry." He turned around.  
  
"I want to stay with Draco." Ginny said but put the clothes on.  
  
Ron ignored her, "I'll be owling mum and dad about this." He said firmly.  
  
Ginny stopped midway into pulling on her pants. "You will not because I'll owl them first." She kicked off the pants and grabbed Draco's robe pulling it around her quickly. "Bye love," she kissed him quickly and ran off.  
  
"Get back here Ginny." Ron yelled, he sighed and turned towards Draco, "If you got her pregnant... I'll... I'll... I'll be really, really mad." 


	11. Everything gets patched up!

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 11 | Everything gets patched up!

          Ginny opened the window and the owl flew out flapping its wings and soaring high above the clouds. "I hope mum and dad aren't mad at me." She said leaning against the window and looking out across the bright and cheery day. 

          "Ginny." Someone knocked quietly and stepped into the room. "Can I ask you a favor?" Hermione came over and stood next to her.

          "What?" Ginny said yawning. "It better not be to break up with Draco." She said angrily.

          Hermione looked shocked, "Oh, no, no I could never ask you to do that." 

          "Well then what is it?" Ginny said impatiently turning away from the window and sitting on her bed.

          Hermione bit her lip nervously and after a moment said, "Has Harry talked to you about, well, me?" 

          Ginny looked up at her squinting her eyes, "Why?" she said with slight interest. Hermione sighed. She paced the room nervously. Stopping in front of Ginny she let out a sigh of despair.

          "How do you feel when you're with Draco?" she asked suddenly. Ginny raised her eyebrow slightly. Hermione sighed and hung her head. She resumed her pacing. 

          "I feel like, like, like we were the only people alive and all that matters is eternity." Ginny said after a moment. Hermione brightened, "That every day I wake up and think, 'I can't go on.' I can just think of Draco, or talk to Draco, and everything will be alright."

          "That's how I feel about Harry." Hermione said happily, "Only slightly different," she smiled. "But… but… have you seen him lately?" Ginny shook her head, "Every girl from 4th year up is hanging all over him and he's smitten with Talia. And I haven't helped anything by letting Landrak think I like him." Ginny frowned a little and started to say something but Hermione kept talking, "At the ball last night, when you were with Draco… I kissed Landrak and that's when I knew that he wasn't right for me." Hermione sat down next to Ginny. "What has he said?"

          "He said that he loved you." Ginny took a deep breath, "But he needed to make sure. He didn't want to hurt you again." She turned away, "So I told him he should date another girl and when he kisses her he'll know that you're the only one for him."

          "You told him to go out with another girl." Hermione asked quietly, her shoulders shaking. Ginny nodded. "Why? What for?" Hermione asked quietly.

          "I already told you." Ginny said getting angry. _She's the one who broke up with him._ "You're the one who broke up with him. You said you never wanted to hear his name again." Ginny yelled. "It's your fault. Don't blame me. Go talk to him." 

          "Ginny I'm sorry." Hermione put her hand on Ginny's elbow, "You're right, I'll go talk to him now." Hermione left. Ginny sighed and followed after her.

          "Harry," Hermione said standing by his chair in the common room, "We have to talk." Harry looked up. He smiled at her a little and jumped out of his chair.

          "Hermione." He said happily. "The greatest thing just happened to me." He almost shouted.

          "Harry I'm sorry," Hermione said clearly not listening to him. Harry stopped smiling. His jaw hung open and he didn't breath for several seconds. 

          "What…?" he said coughing. Ginny smiled a bit. "You're what?"

          "Sorry." Hermione repeated. "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around him and sobbed. "I just lost my temper that's all." 

          Harry patted her head a little nervous. Ginny smiled and left she had one more thing to do. Walking into the library she saw Landrak and Talia a few tables apart from each other. 

          "Landrak." She said standing a few feet in front of the table. "Follow me please." She led him forcefully to sit next to Talia. "We need to talk."

          "I'm a little busy…" Talia trailed off as Ginny gave her a harsh look.

          "Harry and Hermione are back together. And I know both of you weren't helping that in any way. Now instead of getting angry when they tell you. You'll congratulate them and pretend that you are going out with each other." Ginny said this all very slowly and then looked at both of the faces, "Any questions?"

          "Yeah." Landrak said smirking a bit, "Do we get to kiss?" Talia giggled a bit. 

          "What's in it for us?" she asked recovering.

          "I'll name my children after you." Ginny snapped.

          Landrak looked up, "Really?"

          "Of course not." Talia rolled her eyes.

          Landrak grinned at her, "Well then we'll just have to name our kids after me."

          "I'm not naming any of our kids Landrak." Talia said then blushed, "I mean, I WHAT?? I'm not having kids with you."

          Landrak fell off his chair laughing hysterically. He composed himself then straightened. He leaned over her, "Think about it love." He winked and strutted out of the library.

          Talia stared after him wistfully, remembered that Ginny was still there, and blushed. "Men." She said rolling her eyes. Ginny laughed at her and left happy. 

          "Well if it isn't the woman of the hour." Draco said pulling her into his arms. 

          Ginny smiled at him and put her hands on his cheeks, "If it isn't that slimy git Malfoy."

          "Hey, now that's not nice." Draco said smiling. Ginny smiled too, and then turned a little green. 

          "Uh, Draco, I don't feel so good." She turned around quickly and threw up the contents of her stomach. "I don't think that's good." Draco picked her up and carried her into the nearest bathroom, which happened to be a boy's bathroom. In the nearest stall Ginny proceeded to throw up profusely. Draco held her hair back and steadied her. 

          "Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?" Professor Snape said flashing his eyes.

          "Ginny's sick professor." Draco replied. Ginny threw up again.

          "So take her to the infirmary." Snape said coldly.

          "If you haven't noticed yet sir," Draco said coolly, "She's throwing up."

          "Oh… wait…" Snape said. "Weren't you and Miss Weasley err…" Snape coughed delicately. Draco nodded. "Do you understand what this means Draco?" Draco shook his head. "Well then I'll wait for her to tell you." Snape started to leave, "Inform me when she does." 


	12. The Time has come the Walrus Said...

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 12 | The Time has Come the Walrus Said...  
  
"When can I leave?" Ginny asked Madame Pomphry (look I'm spelling it dyffierent on purpose) for the tenth time.  
  
"As I've said before," Madame Pomphry said coldly, "In a week or so, we have more tests to run."  
  
"You already know it's 'healthy' and growing properly. What more could thier possibly be?" Ginny almost screamed.  
  
"Your parents were owled yesterday." Madame Pomphry said before leaving.  
  
Ginny stared after her digesting the information. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. Shaking her head and recovering she screamed.  
  
"Stop that." Madame Pomphry yelled from her office. The door opened a crack and a foot pushed it open further. Harry carried in a slightly green Hermione.  
  
"Madame Phomphry!" Harry yelled scanning the room, "Hermione's sick! She's throwing up everywhere!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Don't yell so much Harry." Hermione said quietly. "Put me down." Harry set her gently in the bed closest to Ginny. "You too?" She said smiling weakly at Ginny. Ginny nodded still laughing.  
  
"Nurse." Landrak said supporting a bent over Talia. "She's sick."  
  
Madame Phomphry threw up her hands in disgust, "Not three of them!"  
  
Draco came in, spotted Ginny, smiled and made his way over to her.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny said brightening. "Draco, I have something to tell you." She said pulling him close and looking him in the eyes. "I- I'm- I'm pregnant." Draco's eyes widened and he kissed her then pulled away. He ran over to Harry and twirled in circles.  
  
"I'm going to be a father Potter. A father!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Calm down Maester Malfoy, be quiet. These girls need their rest and if you're going to carry on like that you'll have to leave." Madame Phomphry said moving Talia to the bed next to Hermione. "Now, I must go inform Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Talia grinned at Landrak who was smirking at Draco. Ginny tried not to laugh. It was all very funny.  
  
"You two have only been together for about a day!" Ginny accused Talia and Landrak, "And did you lose your senses completely Hermione?"  
  
Hermione pulled the covers off her head and shrugged, "We were apologizing to eachother and things got out of hand. Harry told me he performed the chamr but I guess Snuffles was wrong." She said accusingly to Harry who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Snuffles?" Ginny gave her a weird look.  
  
"Landrak and I had too much Butterbear." Talia giggled, "We were celebrating the fact that we had tricked Harry and Hermione. It got out of hand," she smiled at Landrak seductively, "Landrak can't keep his hands to himself." Landrak turned red.  
  
"And what about you?" Hermione said accusingly to Ginny. "Why didn't you perform a complex little charm?"  
  
Ginny turned towards Draco, "Yes dear why didn't we perform a complex little charm?" She asked sweetly. Draco muttered something incomprehensible. "What was that dear?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Draco said quickly and left.  
  
"I think I'll go to. I want to tell Ron." Harry said following after Draco.  
  
Landrak moved towards the door, "I think I'll-"  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy." Talia said moving into a sitting position. "I don't have a pretty little ring on my finger proclaiming your love for me. Nor do you have the Gryffindor loyalty which comes in handy sometimes." She smiled at hims sweetly. "I'll just have to keep my eye on you until you propose."  
  
"Propose?" Landrak spluttered. "Propose?!!"  
  
"Yes Landrak my love," Talia leaned foward and whispered, "I hope you weren't thinking of leaving me to raise the baby all alone." Landrak shuddered and shook his head, "Good. I'm rather thirsty." Landrak didn't take the hint.  
  
"She wants water." Hermione suggested. Landrak ran from the room. The three girls collapsed into giggles.  
  
"That was priceless Talia!" Ginny congradulated.  
  
Talia smiled, "I just had to make sure he wasn't thinking of running off and leaving me alone."  
  
"I don't think he would do that." Hermione said sticking up for him.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be to sure of that. Slytherins avoid responsibility whenever possible." Talia mused, "But don't worry Ginny, if Draco does that to you he'll have six angry redheaded men after him." Ginny nodded agreeing.  
  
"Eight." Hermione said pulling the covers up around her ears, "Snuffles and Harry."  
  
"Who is snuffles?" Ginny asked curious.  
  
"You'll find out soon. His name was just cleared." Hermione said quietly,"His name was just cleared. That's what made Harry so happy..." she trailed off at the end snoring quietly. Ginny decided to do the same.  
  
*  
  
"Your father has been informed Landrak. We informed him about you too Harry." Dumbledore said calmly. Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Landrak, and Talia had all gathered to wait for Dumbledore's decision.  
  
"Father?" Landrak said perking up. "You know my father?"  
  
"Oh dear." Dumbledore said trying to sound guilty. I wasn't really suposed to tell you that."  
  
"Who is he?" Landrak said leaning forward with fierce intrest.  
  
"And why did you inform him about me?" Harry asked. Then his eyes widened with realization. "SIRIUS? SIRIUS?!?!" Harry practically yelled, "Sirius is his dad?"  
  
"Sirius Black?" Landrak said turning to Harry. "So first he kills my mom and then he kills thirteen people. That's my dad."  
  
"He didn't kill those people," Harry said defensively. "Peter Pettigrew did."  
  
Landrak rolled his eyes, "And what does he have to do with you?"  
  
"He's my godfather."  
  
"Then that means we're... brothers? Cousins?" He winced.  
  
"Well the adoption papers for Harry have just been approved." Dumbledore supplied.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked turning away from Landrak.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "We're getting off topic here. Your parents have been informed Miss Granger, and yours Ginny. Draco your legal guardian has been informed."  
  
"Who's that?" Ginny interuppted.  
  
"Snape." Draco replied offhandedly.  
  
"They will all be here in a few moments. Miss Cedar your aunt has been informed and sent you a check." Dumbledore said rather sadly. "She sent her congradulations. I don't think she remembers your age. She wishes your husband well." He grinned.  
  
"She's not coming, is she?" Talia said it was more of a statement then a question. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "It's better this way."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Mr. Weasley stepped in followed by Mrs. Weasley who was talking to Mrs. Granger in hushed voices. Sirius followed, his hair cut jaw-length (Apocalypse-that was for you), and his beard was shaven off leaving him with a sexy Trent Reznor appeal. Mrs. Weasley nodded to Dumbledore and sat herself between Ginny and Draco. Mr. Weasley put his hand on Draco's shoulder smiling at him while avoiding his wife's glares. Snape tralied in last and stood behind Draco. Sirius sat somewhat near Harry and glanced at Landrak apologetically. Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter into a hug crying. Mr. Granger shook hands with Dumbledore then pulled a seat up for his wife.  
  
"I'm sure everyone knows of the circumstances." Dumbledore said gravely.The adults nodded. "It is about October right now. The babies are due around late May early April. Next year will be Harry, Hermione, Landrak, Talia, and Draco's last year. I don't think taking care of children will prepare them correctly for their Owls." Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued. "I don't think it's a good idea for the children to stay with the grandparents and not see their parents for 9 months either."  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Snape asked. Dumbeldore smiled at him.  
  
"I'm suggesting that our two bachelors here," he pointed at Snape and Sirius who glared at eachother, "take care of the 3 babies at Hogwarts. We have an unused suit with three bedrooms. It would be perfect. And the parents can visit at any time knowing that thier children are being taken care of excelently."  
  
"I've never taken care of a child before in my life." Snape said testily. Dumbledore grinned even more.  
  
"I'm sure Molly would be happy to teach you how to care for children." Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Mrs. Granger could surely help."  
  
"Of course." Mrs. Granger said helpfully, "The only problem is... how did these children get away with what they did? They shouldn't be roaming the halls. I raised Hermione better than that."  
  
"Miss Weasley did an excellent job of sneaking into the Slytherin Common Rooms, she persuaded Goyle to give her the password. Threatened to tell the school he was in love with Crabbe." Dumbledore said grinning, "Miss Cedar and Maester Black are in the same house. Miss Granger and Maester Potter snuck off to the Astronomy Tower and kicked Goyle and Crabbe out." Dumbledore coughed politly.  
  
"But- wouldn't someone have noticed a Gryffindor in the Slytherin Common Rooms?" Sirius put in.  
  
"I'm very good at sneaking." Ginny assured him.  
  
"I think the girls need their rest." Dumbledore said sighing. "Could you take them back to the infirmary Snape." Snape nodded. Ginny threw Draco a sympathetic look and followed Talia and Hermione out. 


	13. Coping

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 13 | Coping  
  
"What should we name him?" Draco asked Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked up from her studying, they were in the library. "Him?"  
  
"Well it's going to be a boy." Draco said firmly.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, "A boy? Oh really. It's going to be a girl Draco."  
  
"A boy." He replied.  
  
Ginny glared at him.  
  
"And don't look at me like that."  
  
Ginny threw her books in her bookbag, "It's going to be a girl, so there." She said sticking out her tounge.  
  
Draco winked at her, "A boy." She screamed one of those frusterated screams and fled the library. Draco followed her carrying her things. He found her in the Great Hall talking to Hermione with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"He insists it's a boy but I know it's a girl. I mean it is inside of me." Ginny explained to Hermione.  
  
"We need to think of names." Draco said sitting next to Ginny, "Boy and Girl names, just in case your right."  
  
"I promised Landrak we'd name it after him." Ginny said trying to annoy him.  
  
Draco nodded, "Not the first one, maybe the second, I don't really like the name Landrak."  
  
"Second?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked at her, "Maybe in a year or two."  
  
"Evelyn." Ginny said, "If it's a girl it will be named Evelyn."  
  
Draco looked over at Evie who was laughing and joking with the other second year Slytherins, "Okay," he smiled, "Which reminds me, I haven't talked to that girl in a while!"  
  
"Now for the boy's name." Ginny prompted Draco.  
  
"Draco," he said.  
  
"No, I don't want to have to yell Draco junior or give him some stupid nickname." Ginny countered.  
  
"Edward." Draco stared at Ginny expectantly.  
  
Ginny scrunched up her nose, "Well... okay."  
  
"Good, Evelyn and Edward." Draco affirmed the names.  
  
*  
  
"Now test the temperature of the milk." Mrs. Weasley instructed. "It can't be too hot or too cold."  
  
"How do I test it?" Sirius asked holding a bottle akwardly.  
  
"Squeeze a few drops on your wrist." Snape said absentmindedly.  
  
"Oh so you do know how to do this." Mrs. Weasley said happily.  
  
Snape nodded his face blankly staring at the bottle, "I had a son once, Voldemort killed him." Snape tested the bottle, "If things go alright at the adoption agency... Draco should be legally my son."  
  
"Oh, Servus, that's horrible." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Snape looked at her thankfully, "Yes it is. But at least I get a chance to hold a baby again." He had improved his demeaner in the past few weeks.  
  
Sirius sighed and tested the bottle, "ACK!" He ran to the sink and turned on the cold water. Snape smiled, his demeaner hadn't improved that much.  
  
*  
  
"Now Draco." Mr. Weasley said finally getting the boy alone, "I'm happy for you and Ginny, but couldn't you have waited until after the wedding to get her pregnant?"  
  
"It was my idea daddy." Ginny said standing behind Draco, "I forced him. You could call it rape."  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed, "Your mother did the same thing." He walked away shaking with laughter.  
  
"Who will the godparents be?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco smiled, "Ron and..."  
  
"Evie!" Ginny smiled and kissed him on the nose, "I'll go tell her. Wait did you say Ron?" Draco nodded, she ran back to him and hugged him, "Good Dragon." She ran off again.  
  
*  
  
"Names Harry," Hermione said leaning over a piece of parchment.  
  
Harry sighed, "I want to wait until I see the baby." He turned back to his chess match with Ron, "I want to see what he/she looks like."  
  
"Just give me some ideas." Hermione pressed.  
  
"James." Harry supplied moving his pawn.  
  
"Lily." Ron added.  
  
"Sirius." Hermione said giggling.  
  
"Remus." Ron smiled.  
  
"Peter." Harry watched both of his friends faces. "Yes I think Peter would be a grand name," Hermione gasped. "I'm lying," Harry said flatly. Ron chortled. (I do so love chortiling.)  
  
"Aphrodite." Ginny walked by and sat next to Hermione, "Godess of love."  
  
Hermione processed the name for a moment, "Maybe."  
  
"Aphrodite??" Ron questioned ordering his rook to take Harry's knight. 


	14. This Chapter's for Night Spirit

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 14 | This Chapter's for Night Spirit  
  
*MAY ISH TIME* (I am lazy and I skipped LOTS of stuff, the plot will go quicker! ^.~)  
  
Ginny lay still on the bed while Draco had his ear pressed to her stomach. "I felt a kick!" Draco cried out happily. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Can I get up now Draco?" she asked him. Draco nodded and helped her get out of the bed. They left the infirmary Ginny wobbling a little. "This baby is very heavy, Talia isn't this fat!" she complained.  
  
"Hermione's fatter." Draco said holding her hand, trying to console her.  
  
Ginny smiled at the comment, "Yes Hermione is fatter!" she said happily. Her face turned sour. "Draco I think my water broke."  
  
"What?" Draco said highly confused.  
  
"The baby's coming Draco! Get me to the infirmary." Ginny commanded. (Disclaimer: I know nothing about pregnancies so I'll skip all of this part because I'm FAR to lazy to research it!)  
  
*  
  
"Why can't I go in?" A very angry Draco asked a very tired Madame Pomfrey (went back to the old and hardly correct spelling).  
  
"They need their rest." she said shortly and closed the door. Draco turned back to Harry and Landrak.  
  
"All I want to know is if it's a boy or a girl." Draco pouted. He sat, banging his head on the floor.  
  
"I want to know if Talia's okay." Landrak sat down to, but he didn't smash his head charmingly on the floor.  
  
Harry just sat. Words were to hard to form for the shocked Gryffindor. He was one of those men who couldn't do anything when the time for the baby came. To much shock.  
  
"Mister Potter." Madame Pomfrey said opening the door, "Mister Black," she gave Draco a harsh look, "And Mister Malfoy. You can see your children now."  
  
Draco pushed Landrak out of the way and shoved Harry into the room with a force that could stop a wild Hippogriff. (heh heh heh) He found the bed Ginny was lying in and stopped in his tracks. Ginny held two babies.  
  
"Which ones mine?" Draco said rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Both of them!" she said excidtedly, "We have twins Draco! Twins."  
  
Draco took a moment to process this, "Boys?" he asked.  
  
"A boy and a girl!" Ginny's smile grew even bigged. "Do you want to hold them?"  
  
"Just one, I might drop two." Draco smiled. "Which one is the boy?"  
  
"This one," Ginny nodded at the little boy. Draco picked up the girl. He smiled.  
  
"Your going to look just like your mother." He assured the baby. "And when you hit puberty I'll lock you in a tower and hire women tutors." Ginny gave him a harsh look, "Just joking my little flute," he assured the tiny child, baby, noisemaker, thing, animal.  
  
"Flute?" Ginny asked skeptically.  
  
"It sounded nice." Draco replied not taking his eyes off his daughter.  
  
"Then he'll be Talon." Ginny grinned, "I like it, Flute and Talon."  
  
"I thought it was Evelyn and Edward." Draco said absentmindedly.  
  
"We're going to have more kids aren't we." she said batting her eyes, "I am a Weasley after all."  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"I think that she's a flute and he's talon." Ginny said with affirmity.  
  
"Why talon?" Draco held out his arm for the other baby.  
  
"Because Dragon's have talons and this is my little Dragon." Ginny handed the baby carefully to him.  
  
"I thought I was your little Dragon." Draco pouted a little and lowered himself in a seat.  
  
"No your my big Dragon." she purred. Draco blushed.  
  
"THREE?" Harry yelled, "THREE OF THEM?"  
  
"Yes Harry darling. Three." Hermione said calmly. "Do you want to hold one?"  
  
"Uhm no Hermione, I don't think so. Not just yet." Harry replied nervously, "Did you really have to have three?"  
  
Hermione gave him a stern look, "I don't think I want to answer that."  
  
"Right." Harry said hurridedly.  
  
"It's a girl Landrak." Talia said sharply, "We can't call it Sirius."  
  
"Oh," came the sheepish reply, "You can't really tell with those blankets."  
  
"Would you like proof?" Talia asked crossly. Landrak shook his head, "You're going to have to change her diaper someday."  
  
"Cecilia." Landrak held his hands out for the baby. "It was my mothers name."  
  
"Cecilia Evelyn Black," Ginny mused from her bed. "Nice sort of ring to it."  
  
"Evelyn? Isn't that your sisters name?" Landrak held the baby close to his chest looking very much the father.  
  
"Yes. I decided that if it was a girl the middle name would be Evelyn."  
  
"Talia!" the very girl burst through the door. "Talia I'm an aunt now aren't I?" Talia nodded and pointed to the baby Landrak was holding. "It's a girl! Oh how sweet!" (You requested Evie, and I gace her to you)  
  
"How can you tell?" Landrak said offended.  
  
"Well it's obviously a girl." Talia said smirking. Landrak rolled his eyes.  
  
"I want to hold her." Evie said smiling at Landrak and batting her eyes, "Please, Landrak."  
  
"Of course you can." Landrak set the baby gently in Evie's arms, "I'll just go steal one of Hermione's she's got three."  
  
"We need names for them dear." Hermione sad trying to juggle the three babies into good positions. She spotted Landrak and handed him one with relief.  
  
"Three..." Harry said sighing. Landrak picked one of them up.  
  
"He looks like you Harry." Landrak said, "Except he doens't have an ugly scar plastered onto his forehead."  
  
"What color are his eyes?" Harry's muffled voice said. Harry had slid partially to the floor. His elbows were still on the chair but his posterior was rested against his ankles. He looked very strange.  
  
"Black."  
  
"Naming him James would be ridiculously expected." Harry said to himself. "Thomas." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thomas Potter." Harry smiled back, "Now for the other two." He got up and looked over the other two babies, "This one's a girl you can name her, I'm horrible with girl names." Harry said to Hermione. "And this one, this one will be." Harry tapped his foot. "Kalten." He looked to Hermione expectantly.  
  
"Okay," she said nodding, "and the girl will be Lily." Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Lily," he said, "for some reason I'm rather partial to that name." Hermione smiled back.  
  
"Talon Aldur Malfoy and Flute Sephrenia Malfoy." Draco mused to himself, "I like them."  
  
"Sphrenia? Aldur?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to make their names unpronouceable?"  
  
"No..." Draco smirked, "It just makes things so much more interesting." 


	15. Kidnapping

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 15 | Kidnapping  
  
"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed. Wormtail shuffled into the room. "Come closer." Wormtail took a tiny step foward. "Wormtail, do you realize what a stupid mistake you have made?" Wormtail shuddered. "Instead of Potter having one baby. He had three."  
  
"I'm sorry my lord." Wormtail kept his eyes locked on the carpet. "But you - you have three heirs now." He said rather hopefully.  
  
"No Wormtail." Voldemort said turning in his chair. "I have one." Voldemort's appearence had changed greatly. He had finally found something to make him immortal. Granted, he could still be killed, but he would live forever until he was killed. "And I don't know which one that is." His hair was jet black and his eyes were a darkish brown. His face had taken on a more human appearence, he almost looked... nice. "You'll just have to get them for me."  
  
"My lord, Hogwarts is heavily guarded." Wormtail blurted out. Voldemort gave him a cold hard stare. "I'll try my best to get the child my lord."  
  
"No Wormtail. Not the child. I need all three. There are tests I have to run." Voldemort had swiveledback to face the fire. "And bring me Evelyn as well. I miss her company." Wormtail waited for more, "NOW!" Voldemort yelled. "I want them tonight." As Wormtail headed out the door. "Before you go," Wormtail stopped, "Get me Pilf."  
  
"Yes my lord." Wormtail left.  
  
Voldemort waited in silence. He heard Wortail shuffle down the hall. A door opened and there were a few hushed comments. Voldemort heard the shuffling footsteps fade away. A slight smile crossed his face fleetingly. Minutes later confident footsteps could be heard coming towards the room. The door opened and shut nosily. Voldemort swung around in his chair.  
  
"When does the potion wear off?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Tommorow night." Pilf answered. "I will resume my form then master." Voldemort sighed and leaned far back in his chair.  
  
"What time?" Voldemort asked closing his eyes.  
  
"Midnight." Pilf answered indifferently, "Will Wormtail be back by then?"  
  
"If he's not..." Voldemort opened his eyes and grinned demonically, "You can eat him when you resume your form."  
  
Pilf smiled.  
  
Voldemort laughed.  
  
*  
  
"Harry," Hermione said leaning over her boyfriend, "Harry!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, "What?" He said groggily.  
  
"Harry... the children, they're all, all of them, they're gone..." Hermione burst into tears, "It was Voldemort Harry."  
  
"Shh Hermione, shh." Harry got out of bed and pulled on his cloak and shoes. He grabbed his wand. "I'll get our kids back."  
  
"Not just ours Harry." Hermione said her eyes teary and red. "Draco's Landrak's, all of them! Even Evie..."  
  
"Where is Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"In the Great Hall." Hermione answered, "Ginny and Talia are trying to stop them."  
  
"Are you going to stop me?" Harry asked her. Hermoine lowered her eyes.  
  
"No," she said and stood up. She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Take care of yourself." She ordered him, "I can't marry you if your dead." Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. He left leaving her in the room. She opened his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak, "I won't stop you but I'm coming with you."  
  
*  
  
"Draco," Ginny pleaded. She held on to his arm her face was splotchy and she had been crying.  
  
"No Ginny," he said shaking her off. "You are not coming with us." It was almost sunrise. Draco and Landrak were waiting for Harry. Landrak had his arm draped around Talia's shoulder. He was whispering in her ear.  
  
"I'm ready." Harry, who has suddenly appeared at Draco's shoulder, said.  
  
Ginny looked at him pleadingly, "Harry tell Draco I can go."  
  
"No Ginny." Harry said firmly.  
  
Ginny glared at him, "They're my children too!" She yelled at Draco, "It's my duty to save them!" She screamed. She calmed down a little and a sly look replaced the one of fury, "Besides I know what your forgetting."  
  
"What?" Harry said in a hurried voice.  
  
Ginny smiled at him sweetly, "The only person who knows where Voldemort lives."  
  
Draco laughed, "Ginny I'm a deatheater, I know where he is." Ginny screamed and pounded her fists against his chest.  
  
"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" she yelled enraged.  
  
Draco held her wrists at her side and smiled at her, "You'll kiss me goodbye, won't you?" Ginny stared at him and finally gave in.  
  
"Come back soon my dragon." she whispered in his ear, "And you'd better bring my children back ALIVE." She hugged him fiercly. Then she dug her heel into his toes.  
  
"Ow, what's that for?" Draco jumped up and down in pain.  
  
"For not bringing me with you." Ginny replied evilly, "Come on Talia we need to plan a way to follow them, without their knowing it." Talia nodded and kissed Landrak on his cheek before racing after the fiery redhead.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said before they dissapeared into the forest, "I'll be needing my cloak." Hermione sheepishly pulled off the invisibility cloak and handed it to him, "Thank you." He pulled her close to him and kissed her thouroughly before Draco pulled him into the forest.  
  
*  
  
"Talia, do you know where Voldemort lives?" Hermione asked as soon as they entered Hogwarts.  
  
Talia smiled at her, "Of course, what kind of Death Eater would I be if I didn't know that?"  
  
"A bad one I suppose." Ginny laughed, "So how do you propose we get there?"  
  
"I think we should go by broomstick." Hermione said quickly, "It's the fastest way and we'll get there before the boys. We have enough time to steal back our children and kill Voldemort once and for all."  
  
"No Hermione," Talia said quite firmly, "You can't kill Voldemort. Only Harry can do that."  
  
"Alright I know, but I can dream can't I?" Hermione pouted.  
  
Talia laughed, "I don't know what we'd do without you Hermione," then her face went hard and serious, "Now let's get back our babies."  
  
"Yes," Ginny agreed, "but I don't own a broom." 


	16. My Cat's Name Is Maceo

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 16 | My Cat's Name Is Maceo

          "They'll be here soon." Draco said out loud.

          "Who?" Harry asked.

          "The girls." Landrak answered.

          "I told them not to come," Harry said angrily. Landrak and Draco exchanged glances and burst out laughing. 

          "Yea Harry they won't come." Draco said clutching his stomach and leaning on Landrak.

          "Just like I'm not ridiculously sexy." Landrak said.

          Draco gave him a, 'You're an idiot Landrak,' look and it was Harry's turn to laugh.

          "Voldemort will come to you if you keep up that racket." Said an angry voice behind Draco.

          "Then we'll just have to tickle him to death," Draco responded straightening up.

          "Oh Draco!" Ginny said colliding into him from behind, "I missed you!"

          "They were gone for two hours Ginny." Talia said from next to Landrak. She was holding his hand and looking quite content with herself. "We need to have a talk." She said turning her attention to Landrak.

          "Oh, about what?" Landrak asked without thinking.

          "About marriage." Talia said nonchalantly.

          Landrak gasped, "MARRIAGE??" he half-whispered, half-yelled. "I'm far to attractive to get married."

          Talia, ever the actress, buried her head into Harry's shoulder and started to 'sob' with passion, "You – you – don't love me." She gasped between sobs.

          "Of course I love you Talia," Landrak said placing his hand on her shoulder.

          "Good then it's all settled!" Talia said turning around, there were no tears in her eyes, "We'll have a double wedding with Ginny and Draco!" 

          "I asked myself for that didn't I?" Landrak said to Draco. Draco nodded.

          "That reminds me Harry," Hermione started to say.

          "Ugh, not you too." Harry groaned.

          "What was that?" Hermione said dangerously.

          "Uh, nothing darling." Harry said quickly.

          "Good." Hermione said and grabbed his hand, "It's settled then."

          Draco laughed at them. 

          Landrak punched him.

          "Not a good idea Black!" Draco yelled holding his nose.

          "Shut up Draco, you know it didn't hurt." Landrak replied. 

          "Your right it didn't."

          "AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING OUR KIDS!?" Ginny screamed.

          "Yea that was the plan." Harry said after clearing his throat. 

          Draco, Talia, and Landrak led the way to 'Casa de Voldemort,' Ginny and Hermione exchanged whispers and Harry muttered spells to himself. 

          "We're here." Draco said with a flourishing bow.

          "So what now?" Harry asked obviously eager to get inside.

          "We open the door and walk in." Landrak said giving Harry an odd look.

          "We just walk in?" Harry repeated.

          "Didn't I just say that?" Landrak said sighing. 

          "Will you five hurry up." Talia had opened the door and was standing halfway between the doorway. 

          "Yes your highness," Ginny said following her in.

          "Ginny wait." titleACK/title Draco ran in after her disappearing in the dark house. 


	17. ¡Ponder the Duck!

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 17 | Â¡Ponder the Duck!  
  
"Shhh!!" Ginny said reprimandingly to Draco, "Be quiet!"  
  
"Yes Draco darling musn't wake the children." Came the voice of evil Peter Pettigrew the slimey sqeaky mouse faced vermin!  
  
"Wormtailssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..." Harry hissed and dived at the slipperay evil disgusting putrid vomit face insubstantial excuse for a human and tackled him. Draco caught him and hauled him back. "Let me go." Harry wrenched himself out of Draco's grasp and pummeled the disgusting pimply faced man.  
  
"Stop that Potter." Voldemort said pulling Wormtail away from him. "It's me you want."  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"Stop acting like a child," Voldemort pushed Harry away. "Follow me if you want to see your children." He directed this comment to the whole group, "Oh, Draco and Landrak, I should probably warn you, your parents aren't dead. And Draco, your mother isn't very happy with you."  
  
"Mother?!" Landrak said, "She's alive?"  
  
"Of course, you don't think I would kill Cecila Black do you?" Voldemort asked offended, "She was the best death eater I had besides Narcissa," Voldemort continued, "And the best part was," he paused and stared at Landrak, "She killed all those people for you." He turned extravagently and dissapeared down a stair well. Landrak followed after him.  
  
Draco his eyes widened with fear, "Mommy?" Ginny slipped her hand into his and gave him an encouraging smile. Draco pulled her down the steps running to catch up with Landrak.  
  
Harry gave the vile insignificant dimwitted tag along overly fat and alcoholic sad existenced death eater a kick and followed Talia and Hermione down the steps.  
  
"James..." Peter gasped coughing up blood, "...I'm...sorry..." the man took his last shuddering breath and fell into the deepest darkest pits of HELL.  
  
Harry clambered back up the steps and gave the dead disgusting irrevlevent man another kick. "That's for Sirius."  
  
"My babies!" Ginny yelled and rushed for Talon. "Shh it's okay mommy's here now."  
  
"Draco how good of you to come and see your mother again," Narcissa drawled standing near Voldemort in a revealing dress. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Are they okay?" Draco asked Ginny ignoring his mother.  
  
"Landrak is that you." Landrak was leaned over someone who looked like him, only a girl, "I can't see you Landrak."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Landrak yelled.  
  
"Oh the usual," Narcissa said waving her hand, "The crustacious curse a few times, I really wanted to kill her but Voldemort wouldn't let me."  
  
Voldemort was inching towards Harry who was whispering with Hermione near the triplets.  
  
"What are their namesssssssssssssssssssssssss?" he hissed. Harry turned towards him angrily and pulled out his wand.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Harry yelled.  
  
Voldemort laughed his demonic laugh, "That was very funny Potter."  
  
*Traphinia steps on the set*  
  
"Can we hurry up with the plot here?" Trephinia said angrily. "I love being angry." Trephinia giggled and ran over to Draco, "Hello there sexy." Ginny coughed, "Oh right yes well," Trephinia went back over to Harry, "Now what do you want to do Harry, hex him, curse him, or jump out of the way and let Maester Sexay do it." Trephinia asked putting her arm around Harry, "Then you can grab the kids and run." Harry looked at her with a dumbfounded gaze, "No? Well then do whatever the bloody hell you want." Trephinia started to leave, "Just keep those kids alive I have plans for them." She called over her shoulder winking at Night Spirit.  
  
*Trephinia steps off the set*  
  
"I hate that woman sssssssssssssssss." Ginny hissed to Draco.  
  
"I know dear but without her we wouldn't be what we are today?" Draco said.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Voldemort hunched over and fell to Harry's feet, "Now that the old fools out of the way." Narcissa smiled at Harry and patted on the head. "I can deal with you," she said turning to Draco, "any way I want."  
  
Draco branishing his wand stepped in front of Ginny protectively, "Any time your ready mother."  
  
Narcissa looked down at her nonexsistent watch, "Now seems like a good time to kill my only son."  
  
Draco hit her with a Jelly Leg Curse/Hex. Narcissa performed the ANTI HEX/CURSE and said, "CRUCIO!" Draco fell on the ground screaming and writhing in EXTREME amounts of pain. Narcissa's face turned green and she fell to the floor from bobby pin poisining. Ginny who had inflicted the fatal wound ran over to Draco.  
  
"Come on you two hurry before Narcy wakes up," Talia said sounding oh so Evie like.  
  
THEN IT ENDS 


	18. Dumbledore and Those |:.:|¿ |ñ| ¡ |Damn|...

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 18 | Dumbledore and Those |:.:|Â¿ |Ã±| Â¡ |Damn| ! |Ã±| ?|:.:| |Lemon Drops|  
  
Â¿Explanations?  
  
"How did you manage to kill my mother with a BOBBY PIN?" Draco asked Ginny as they were walking back to the Hogwarts.  
  
"It was a poisened bobby pin." Ginny said as though that explained it all.  
  
Draco sighed, "That makes it even worse!"  
  
"Dumbledore gave it to me for self defense." Ginny said defensively. "At least we have our children back."  
  
"Ginny that was the lamest boss fight ever! You might as well have summoned Anima and pretended to be Seymour, that would have been intresting at least. Then Tidus could yell SEYMOUR and Yuna could say, 'I've done it..." he trailed off. Every one was looking at him critically.  
  
"Right and you said the bobby pin was ridiculous." Ginny commented.  
  
"Ginny you ended the biggest bobby- BOSS FIGHT ever with A BOBBY PIN!" Draco shouted.  
  
"It was poisened." Ginny said defensively.  
  
Repititions  
  
"We're back." Hermione said with a sigh af relief. She cradled Tom and Kalten closer and moved closer to Harry, "I love you Harry." She said silently.  
  
"Hogwarts," Ginny said holding Flute, "Look Flute it's Hogwarts."  
  
"Ginny," Draco said shaking his head and smiling, "You are just too cute."  
  
"Landrak I can walk just fine." Cecilia complained. "Go to your wife."  
  
"We're not married yet!" He protested.  
  
"I hope you aren't thinking about not marrying her." Cecilia said with disdain, "I would have to disown you."  
  
"I knew I would like her," Talia said happily.  
  
Irresponsible Dog  
  
"I can't believe you let our children get kidnapped Sirius." Draco yelled at the irresponsible dog.  
  
"What I'm the only one to blame?" Sirius said changing back into human, "Snape was there too!"  
  
"Sure blame it all on Snape," Draco said angrily, "Typical Sirius."  
  
"That's so biast it's disgusting." Cecilia said laughing.  
  
"Cecilia," Sirius said looking past Draco.  
  
"Eh! I'm not done yelling at you yet!" Draco said jealous of Sirius's divided attention, "I AM NOT JEALOUS."  
  
Draco gets strange looks.  
  
"He made me do it."  
  
Mushroom Samba  
  
"Actually it was my fault." Dumbledore admitted unsticking two |Lemon Drops|. "I told Sirius and Snape that I would watch the tots." Dumbeldore was interuppting the epitemy of all fights between Draco and Sirius.  
  
"How did Wormtail get by you?" Harry asked not believing Dumbledore.  
  
"I left the children to get |Lemon Drops|." bGASP-Ohhh/b  
  
Draco taking a minute to process this information, "Â¡Â¿Â¡Â¿You allowed my children to be kidnapped because you were getting some MUGGLE SWEET?!?!"  
  
"Basically yes." Dumbledore admitted.  
  
Draco gave him a look of pure hatred, "I thought my disgust for you couldn't get any worse, now I dislike you more than Ron. And that's not an easy thing to do." Draco left and everyone followed. When they got in the corridor Draco remarked blandly, "I bet he did it on purpose."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Harry agreed. 


	19. NIGHT SPIRIT IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND *mwah...

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 19 | NIGHT SPIRIT IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND *mwuah!* AND HER SISTER IS SEXY TOO  
  
"CRY CRY CRY CRY" cryed Flute, "CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY."  
  
"Make her stop," Sirius whined from the couch, "She won't stop." Ginny picked up Flute and tried to comfort her.  
  
"CRY CRY CRY CRY" cryed Flute, "CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY."  
  
Draco pulled her away from Ginny and held the little musical instrument close, "She stops for me."  
  
"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY," Happyed Flute, "HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY."  
  
"What have we done?" Snape groaned from the kitchen table. Bags were strewn everywhere and Dirty Diapers clustered up the floor. The "parents" were busy packing for the children. Exams were over and Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Landrak, and Talia all had a wedding to plan.  
  
"We should have it at Draco's place." Ginny said while changing a fiesty Talon. "His house is by far the largest and the guest could all stay there. What do you think Draco?"  
  
"Sure," Draco agreed, "Are we having the weddings this summer?"  
  
"Of course." Talia said, "I want to have Landrak firmly under my grasp before school starts again." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Ginny asked before picking up Talon.  
  
"Yes," they all chorused.  
  
"Okay Snape, Sirius, and Cecilia you take the babies to the Burrow we'll meet you there soon," Hermione said reding off a piece of parchment, "We have to take the train."  
  
"Alright." Draco closed the door behind them. "Come on Ginny."  
  
"What?" Ginny said absentmindedly, "I have to get ready."  
  
"We only have a few more weeks until we're married," Draco explained. "We should do irresponsible things while we can!"  
  
"Okay," Ginny agreed suggestively. "Let's go to your rooms," the scampered off.  
  
"Those two..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"... are perfect for eachother." Hermione finished. They exchanged looks and ran of to the Gryffindor common rooms.  
  
"That leaves us." Landrak said leaning against the wall. "I heard the Astronomy Towers free."  
  
"Let's go." Talia pulled him to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
*  
  
"Empty compartment." Ginny said in a sing-song voice, "Empty compartment where are you?" Ginny opened a door slowly, "A hah!" She twirled inside and fell on the floor.  
  
"Coordination deprived?" Draco asked o so sexily.  
  
Ginny cocked her head to one side, "Obviously." She held out her hand, "Help me up." He pulled her up into his arms.  
  
"Hopefully we get this compartment to ourselves." Draco said hopefully.  
  
Just then Landrak opened the compartment door which hit Draco on his sexy rump and made for him to fall on top of Ginny in an oh so delightful way.  
  
"Sorry thar mate." Landrak said, "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Why are you here?" Draco mumbled into Ginny's hair.  
  
"What? Your voice is all fuzzy." Ladrak sat down, "Anway the reason why I'm here," Draco groaned, "Talia keeps bugging me about the wedding, 'Should the dresses be blue or green or maybe violet.' "  
  
"PINK!" Ginny said happily, "Ooh! Where is she?" Landrak started to say something, "Nevermind your to slow and fat." She ran out.  
  
*Night Spirit on set ::cowers in her glory::*  
  
Night Spirit runs up to Draco and throws her arms around his neck somewhat akwardly because he's on the floor, kind of, "I GOT TO TOUCH YOU!"  
  
*Night Spirit off set ::end cowering:: ::kisses the ground she stepped on::*  
  
"You ruin everything," Draco said to Landrak as he stood up. "Everything is ruined by you." Draco plopped himself into a seat.  
  
"I know," Landrak agreed. "It's a hard job... but someone has to do it." Draco stuck his tounge out childishly and refused to talk the rest of the train ride.  
  
The train stopped. They got off. Simple sentances are fun.  
  
"I forgot to say goodbye to Evi-" Draco stopped talking and stared a Ginny and Co.  
  
"Was Evie even there?" Harry said after a long pause.  
  
"She does live with him," Talia said after a long pause.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot about her." Ginny said crying.  
  
"EVIE!" 


	20. You Know You Want It

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Son  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 20 | You Know You Want It  
  
Human Behaviour: There was lots and lots of G/D interaction and H/Hr and L/T so you can't say there wasn't any. And if you try to I'll flush your head down the toilet.  
  
Mellow Yellow: Everything belongs to the godess Treph, I mean J.K. I own Flute, Talon, Kalten, Cecilia 1+2, Landrak, Talia, Evie, and baby Lily. I own Night Spirit's reviews and will fight to the death for them.  
  
That's Right Snake:  
  
AstriAnya/Lisi - Everything I would have said here you already know so why waste space that will be spent on Night Spirit on you. Good answer.  
  
Aliana Gallagher - Thanks for reviewzing me!  
  
Danielle - I loved it to.  
  
Lady Dark Mark - WHY O WHY?  
  
IceIceBaby - I'm so mad about Saphron.  
  
Charismatic - Thank you and thank you again.  
  
Brooklyn Majestic - You crave it? Well you got it.  
  
Ashley - You are ashley, you are a good person.  
  
Nice - The story was good wasn't it?  
  
Eiknlng - Your name is really hard to spell.  
  
Dark Illusion - If your an illusion how come I can see you so well.  
  
Manda - I know ::scratches head:: silly Ron.  
  
Parvati Brown - LAVENDAR BROWN AND PARVATI PATIL.  
  
Natilie Potter - Nice Name.  
  
Nina Potter - What's with all these Potters?  
  
Apocalypse - You are almost as nice as Night Spirit, try a little harder and you'll get a shineing spotlight!! I still love you though don't hate me because I'm a mean bitch!  
  
GoldenStar555 - really three 5's SCHWEET!  
  
Sakura - Card Captors A Mystic Adventure, Card Captors A Quest For All Times  
  
GryffinGirl - Gryffindor?  
  
Starbright - Starlight, first star I see tonite, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight  
  
Phoebe 1912 - I made those descriptions of Peter long because I needed to get the point across that I hate, despise, and detest Peter  
  
Rosandra May - TWO IN A ROW  
  
Rest of Author's Note Is For Night Spirit  
  
(Note: If that's not you then feel free to go away while I pour my heart out to this wundraful person and her sister.)  
  
Alright my wonderfully nice and overly complimentful friend. This is what's going to happen, you are going to read and make those little happy noises that I LOVE to make and I'm goign to talk about how cool you are.  
  
First things first, you are my best reviewer and I love you for it. I sometimes sit there and refresh waiting for your review. My friend told me that if she didn't know that I was refreshing for your review she'd get mad at me. She hates the people who are like I'm not writing any more until I get five reviews. I hate them too.  
  
Second of all, your sister is really really awesome for likeing Final Fantasy X, does she by any chance have played Final Fantasy VII which is the best one out of all of them. 'It's not just a game, it's a way of life.' I need to play that game more!! It's been so long.  
  
Third of all, you always get my little jokes, like that whole Peter Pettigrew thing, you got it and thought it was funny! You share my love for Draco, you don't get mad when I have crazy chapter titles or insert myself (or you). You like my stories my writing skills and you are just a nifty person to have around.  
  
You've been here since Evie and you probably know my stories better than I do. You could probably write the third one of these, in fact you could rewrite these and they'd be better.  
  
You share my love for G/D you write AWESOME G/D and all in all this sounds like a love letter, which it just might be!  
  
Keep up the good reviews, best friend ^.~!  
  
Love (Rikku: heh heh heh),  
  
Sarah, Trephinia Cealyn  
  
(P.S if you have instant messanger feel free to IM me. Beldaran the Witch is my screen name I'm on alot.) 


End file.
